


Finding the Journal.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Mark goes and asks Reagan for help in tracking down the journal will she help them or betray them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 37
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the latest Kagan story called Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower up in Kate's office both her and Luke are walking off of the elevator coming up from the Bat cave as their walking off of it Luke say's something 

that gets Kate to look at him.)

Luke: You could always put a braid in your hair.  
Kate: I'm not putting a braid in my hair.  
Mark: Talk about fashion statement.

(Mary looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: So I've been told.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mary: I wasn't sure how you guys celebrated so i just.  
Kate: I normally just ice my knuckles.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: What happened?  
Kate: Organ trafficker got away and some ass hat pulled on my wig and almost took off my cowl.

(Then Mary tells them her idea on what to do with the wig and Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: As much as i like the idea of having lighting going through my hair.  
Mark: Talk about shocking expression.

(Luke starts laughing at her face as Mark quickly moves out of Kate's reach.)

Kate: You know you're worse them Kara.  
Mark: I am actually Kara would of hit me.  
Mary: Oh i would so play to see that.  
Mark: Of course you would.

(She laughs at him and he looks at her.)

Mark: How many have you had?  
Mary: A few.  
Mark: Explains alot.

(And then Kate looks at her and wonders but doesn't say anything.)

Kate: How are things in National City?  
Mark: Well i just talked to Alex and she hasn't killed Lex Luthor yet.  
Kate: Wow. Now that's saying something.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: What's your deal with Lex anyway?  
Mark: He's a dick what more can there be said about the man.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: But called for.  
Kate: Yes it was. What's wrong?  
Mark: Nothing that can't wait.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: Well than in that case i'm just gonna take this and go. Go Bat team which i'm not on.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks off feeling guilty.)

Mary: I'm just gonna.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Luke who looks just as upset for Mary.)

Luke: You know the whole lighting in the wig thing not the worst idea we've heard.  
Kate: She wants to be apart of this and the answer is no.  
Luke: It's not so much of wanting to be part of this. Is that she's wanting to be a part of your life.  
Kate: So then i'll take her to dinner.  
Mark: Kate she hasn't seen much of you since she found out and whenever she comes by here with an idea you always shoot her down.  
Kate: I don't want her about of this. I've are ready lost two sisters Mark.

(She walks around him as he looks off annoyed.)

Luke: She still carries that around with her.  
Mark: She's not the only one. And the only reason she lost her was because of Lex and his need to try and make people think that Supergirl is as dangerous as Batwoman 

or so Commander dickhead wants people to think. And no affiance Kate.

Kate: None taken.  
Luke: So what we do.  
Kate: We keep looking for your father's book and if it is the key all Wayne enterprises.  
Mark: We just need to figure out where the hell Tommy Elliott has the book.  
Luke: You know anyone who'd be willing to help us get our hands back onto the book?  
Mark: There is but i don't think you'll like it.  
Kate: As long as it isn't Julia.

(Mark looks at her and then to Luke.)

Mark: Okay. I thought you'd be more than willing to work along side Julia given how she saved Sophie's life.  
Kate: Well that's all good an all.  
Mark: Wait are you jealous of all the time their spending together?  
Kate: Of course not. I just don't really trust the reason why she all a sudden came back to Gotham.  
Mark: What reason you thinking?  
Kate: For the very same reason we're looking for it.  
Mark: You think she wants to kill you?  
Kate: No. If she had wanted me to dead she wouldn't of offered to help me trick Sophie.  
Mark: That's not my question Kate. And while we're on that topic what the hell is wrong with Sophie knowing? And the question isn't for you Luke so stay out of it.

(He looks at him and backs off a little.)

Kate: It's not that i don't want her to know.  
Mark: Bull. You don't want her to know because you think she's gonna tell your father.  
Kate: She's told him before.  
Mark: On the old Earth. What makes you think she'd tell him now.  
Kate: I just don't want to take that chance.  
Mark: Okay it's your secret. Just don't get to upset if it blows up in your face.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as Kate sits down annoyed with herself.)

Luke: Why i have feeling that had more to do with your sister's death more than Sophie knowing the truth?  
Kate: Because it did.  
Luke: Why?  
Kate: I couldn't get to her in time and even if i could of i couldn't get anywhere near them.  
Luke: Why?  
Kate: Because the Crows were there.  
Luke: So he blames the Crows more than you.  
Kate: Yup.  
Luke: Shit.  
Kate: Why you think he went back to the DEO in National City?  
Luke: I just thought it had something to do with Lex Luthor.  
Kate: That's part of the reason.

(He nods his head at her. Later out on the street Mark walks up to his truck and gets ready to get in as someone walks up to him.)

Julia: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(As she gets to him she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Julia: What you doing here in Gotham?  
Mark: I just wanted to come back here see how Kate and Mary are doing?  
Julia: Oh. How are you doing?

(He looks at her and then looks off then he looks down at his wedding ring then looks at her again.)

Mark: I've had better days.

(He shows her his hand and she feels bad for him.)

Julia: You know if Kate could of gotten to her she would.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Julia: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: Yeah sure go ahead.  
Julia: Who you blame for her death?  
Mark: What?  
Julia: Do you blame the Bat or the Crows?  
Mark: I don't blame either one of them. I mean yeah it pisses me off that the Crows kept Batwoman away from her because if she could of gotten to her Veracity would 

still be alive.

Julia: So in some sense.  
Mark: Yes i blame the Crows. Well i blame one Crow.  
Julia: Commander Kane.  
Mark: That be him.  
Julia: Veracity was his daughter.  
Mark: And he's the reason why she's dead.

(He opens the door on his truck and gets into it as he gets in he closes the door and then starts it up and takes off to go back to his hotel for the night. As he 

drives off Julia calls Sophie who answers on the first ring.)

Julia: Yeah it's me.  
Sophie: You okay?  
Julia: Mark's in Gotham.

(Sophie falls silent on the other end and looks around.)

Sophie: How is he?  
Julia: He looked fine for the most part.  
Sophie: And?  
Julia: He blames Commander Kane for Veracity's death.

(Sophie puts her head down annoyed with him and then turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: I can't say that i blame him.  
Julia: Neither can i.  
Sophie: Where was he headed?  
Julia: I think he's got a hotel for the night. I don't know how long he'll be in Gotham for.  
Sophie: Let's hope he doesn't do anything.  
Julia: Yeah.

(Then she hangs up with her. Later over at the hotel Mark's staying at he walks into his room to find someone he hasn't seen in over two years there and laughs.)

Mark: Reagan Queen!

(She turns and looks at him then smiles at him as he closes the door and she walks over to him as she gets to him he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. How you doing?  
Mark: Oh i'm good. You know how it is.  
Reagan: Sadly enough i do.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. I'm glad you're here.  
Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: Okay look i'm gonna tell you something. But you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone what i just told you.  
Reagan: Okay. Mark you're scaring me.  
Mark: And please if Kate ever tells who she really is. Don't tell her i'm the one who told you.  
Reagan: Told me what?  
Mark: Kate's Batwoman.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Reagan: Oh boy.  
Mark: You don't believe me do you?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: You suck.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Oh come on. I figured it out a long time ago.  
Mark: When?  
Reagan: I've been keeping tabs on her. And yes i know i sound like a stalker. But i really liked her she was sweet funny drop dead gorgeous.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: You know she's actually asked about you?  
Reagan: No she hasn't.  
Mark: No she hasn't. But it's not to know you still like her.  
Reagan: Kind of hard not to given what she's done in the last two years since the last time i saw her.  
Mark: So you're the reason why she went into Real Estate.  
Reagan: I can't take credit for all of it. But yes.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: Mine and Kate's friend Luke's father had this old journal and it's very important that we get it back.  
Reagan: What's in the journal?  
Mark: I don't know. Luke doesn't even know what's in it all he knows it's important and that we really need to find it before it lands in the wrong hands.  
Reagan: Who was the last to have it?  
Mark: Tommy Elliott.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: That dick head.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is he own's so many building's in the city it's kind of hard to figure out where he has it.  
Reagan: So why you telling me this?  
Mark: I told Kate i knew someone who could help us out. And no i didn't drop your name.  
Reagan: I don't know Mark. I mean if you didn't tell Kate about me being the one who helps out.  
Mark: I know. That's way i'm asking you now. I mean you can say no. And i can go find someone else to help us find the journal.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: And you're not gonna tell Kate it's me helping you?  
Mark: Not unless you want me too.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: What you need me to do?

(Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: You work for Sabatino right?  
Reagan: I do.  
Mark: Well i have a feeling Kate and Julia are going to be ending up going to his club looking for this journal.  
Reagan: And why the hell would Sabatino have the journal?  
Mark: I don't know. But if he does something tells me. He'll give it to someone who wants it just as bad as we do.  
Reagan: Okay. I'll see what i can do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Look Mark i know you're still upset over losing Veracity but.  
Mark: You don't think i should keep blaming the Crows right.  
Reagan: Pretty much.  
Mark: I don't blame them all Reagan. Just one of them.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: He's the reason why Batwoman couldn't get close to her to stop the shooting from happening.  
Reagan: You're blaming her own father for this shooting happening.  
Mark: No i'm blaming his stupid war with the Bat for her death.  
Reagan: Hey.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You know people are always telling me not to blame him for her death. And that the person who should be blamed should be Batwoman. But i won't blame her.  
Reagan: So don't. But don't keep blaming Veracity and Kate's father for her death. He didn't pull the trigger that sent the bullet that killed her.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: It's very hard not to blame him. I mean he hates the Bat i get it. But she's saved more lives in this city then the Crows have in the last several years they've 

been around. She's even saved Sophie how many times.  
Reagan: I'm guessing more times then he can count.  
Mark: More times then any of the Crows can count.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Look Mark all i'm saying is that. Don't keep blaming him for this. I'm sure he's blaming himself for her death.  
Mark: I know he is.  
Reagan: So do me a favor and give the man break.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Okay. And like i said i'll see what i can do.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him then turns to leave the room but Mark stops her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: For what?  
Mark: For being one hell of a friend.

(She smiles at him as she turns and opens the door and leaves the room as she leaves she closes it and then walks off down the hallway and Mark pulls his phone out and 

calls Kate who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I just talked to someone who could help us get the Journal back from Tommy Elliott.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. And you're standing outside of my hotel room aren't you?  
Kate: No. I'm still at Wayne why who were talking to.  
Mark: Someone who helped me see that blaming your father for Vera's death is waste of time.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Kate: They sound like one hell of a friend.  
Mark: They are.  
Kate: But their willing to help us get the journal?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. Keep updated.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his phone down then walks over to the window and looks out of it as he's looking out of the window he looks down at his ring finger 

and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Then someone knocks on his door he walks over to it and opens it to find his father in law there.)

Mark: Commander.  
Jacob: Hi.

(Mark moves out of his way and let's him into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What can i do for you?  
Jacob: Sophie told me you were in Gotham and i thought i'd come and see how you're doing?  
Mark: I watched my wife die in front of me and because of your war with the Bat. She couldn't even come and try to stop the shooting from happening.  
Jacob: There is no war between us and the Bat.  
Mark: But you sure as hell don't like her. And she's saved more lives in the two years since she's been around. She's even saved your life but do you care no. The only 

thing you care about is yourself.

(He looks at him and knows Mark's still annoyed with him.)

Mark: It's one thing to hate Batman it's a completely different story to hate Batwoman all because she took his place as this city's hero.  
Jacob: What the hell kind of hero hides behind a mask?  
Mark: What the hell kind of hero keeps blaming one Bat for another Bat's mistake?

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Look i have my reasons for not liking Batwoman.  
Mark: Batwoman didn't have anything to do with you losing your wife or Beth. Even if she is still alive in the form of Alice.   
Jacob: I know that.  
Mark: Batwoman didn't kill Catherine and she sure as hell didn't put that bullet into Veracity's chest.

(Jacob looks at him.)

Mark: The person who did that is still out there and because the Crows were around she couldn't get to her.  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: I'm doing everything in my power not to go and find the person who killed my wife and do the samething that they did to me. If you wanna blame someone for losing 

another daughter blame the bastard who put that bullet into her.

Jacob: I am blaming them.  
Mark: No as far as i can tell. The person you're blaming is still Batwoman.  
Jacob: I.  
Mark: Batwoman didn't kill Veracity. 

(He looks at him and then walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him once it's closed Mark looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he walks over to the table he sat it down on and grabs it up once he has it he looks at whose calling and mutes it not wanting to talk to 

him.)

The next night.

(Over at the Lock out Mark's walking up to the bar as he gets there he calls out for Reagan who turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.   
Reagan: You seem better then you did last night.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate's father came by my room we talked and i mean we talked.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: I slept with him.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah i know it's not the best timing but.  
Reagan: No it is not.  
Mark: Look i screwed up i did. But he's a good looking guy even if he is my bestfriend and wife's father.  
Reagan: That's not weird.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(She laughs at him. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the name he looks at it and laughs.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Kate and Julia are on the way.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: She know i'm the contact?  
Mark: No. And like i said i won't say anything unless you want me too.

(She nods her head at him. Then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Okay what's the matter?  
Reagan: I got contacted by someone i didn't think i'd ever see or hear from again.  
Mark: Who?  
Reagan: My sister.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What she want?  
Reagan: The samething you guys want.  
Mark: The Journal?  
Reagan: Yeah. She wants me to get close to Kate.  
Mark: Are you?  
Reagan: Yes. But that's only because i'm a bartender.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well than you better act surprised when she shows up.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: She's still drop dead gorgeous.

(She puts her head down as he laughs at her as he walks around the bar and over to her as he gets there he hands her something and she opens it to see what it say's.)

Reagan: He's got a safe in his office it's hidden behind a picture.  
Mark: You know the code?  
Reagan: No. But then again.  
Mark: It's Tommy Elliott's building.  
Reagan: Yeah. If the journal is here. That's where it'll be.  
Mark: Okay. Thank you.  
Reagan: What for you?  
Mark: You're putting a lot on the line by helping us. Even if Kate doesn't know it.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Well you said this thing has something in that's important.  
Mark: Yeah. Important enough for the Crows to want it.  
Reagan: Including my own sister.  
Mark: I thought Magpie stopped being your sister the minute she shot you.  
Reagan: She might of stopped being my sister the minute she put that bullet in me. But she's still my blood Mark. I can't kick her out of my life completely. Even if 

it cost me Kate the first time.

(He looks at her and then looks.)

Mark: What you talking about?  
Reagan: Who you think is the one who told her about jewel's at the museum that night.  
Mark: That was you?  
Reagan: Yeah. 

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Let me ask you something.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You're not gonna do it again are you?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: If there's a reason why they want that journal it must be pretty damn important Mark.  
Mark: It is. Whatever is in it.  
Reagan: She also told me that if i get my hands onto the journal and give it to her.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: She said it would buy her. Her freedom out of Arkham.  
Mark: Whatever you do. Do not give her the journal.  
Reagan: I won't.

(He nods his head at her as his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he turns and walks off to go up and greet them. Seconds later up 

in main part of the building the elevator opens and Mark walks off of it as he walks off he walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Julia!  
Julia: Hi.  
Mark: New girlfriend?

(She looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Julia: No. I just found out from Sophie that their headed out to Arkham to arrest Tommy Elliott.  
Mark: I'm sure Luke will be happy about that.  
Kate: Yeah he will be.  
Julia: What you doing here anyway?  
Mark: Same reason you and Kate are here.  
Julia: Oh.  
Mark: No my contact works here so.  
Kate: You have a contact here?  
Mark: And she's hot too.

(Julia's trying to keep from laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: I hate you.  
Mark: Love you too Kate.

(She laughs at him as they walk off towards the elevator as they get there they walk on and Mark pushes for the floor the club is on as it reaches that level Luke 

tells Kate and Julia where to go and where Kate can get changed.)

Mark: I was talking to my contact and they said if the Journal is anywhere it be in Sabatino's office.  
Kate: Know where?  
Mark: He's got a safe she said it's hidden behind a picture.  
Kate: She know the code?  
Mark: No. But given how this is Tommy Elliott's building.  
Kate: It could be a number of things.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then Mark hands Kate a piece of paper and tells her to read it when Julia isn't around. And she nods her head at him as he walks off. As Julia walks off Kate opens up 

the piece of paper Mark handed her and reads it then smiles at it as she walks off ahead of everyone as she's walking around Reagan looks up and sees her then smiles 

at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(Kate hearing her voice turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Reagan! Hi.  
Reagan: What you doing here? Don't you have a club of your own now?  
Kate: I'm checking out the competition. Promise not to tell your boss.  
Reagan: Only if you let me make you a drink on the house if you promise not to tell my boss.

(Kate looks behind her at the window behind her and smiles as she turns and look at Reagan again.)

Kate: Deal.  
Reagan: I actually stopped by the Hold up a couple of times.  
Mark: (Comms) I'm sure you did.

(Reagan shoots him a look which gets him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: I was hoping i don't i'd run into you.  
Kate: I don't really over the see the day to day.  
Reagan: To busy yeah. I remember.

(Mark's beside Kate trying to keep from laughing. As she smiles at her.)

Reagan: At risk of sounding even more stalkery. I've been following your real-estate endeavors. Buying up Property's around Bennett Park and actually lower the rents.

(Kate looks at her as Mark smiles at them.)

Reagan: This city could use more Kate Kane.  
Mark: I can agree to that.

(Kate looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Now i'll shut up.

(They start laughing at him then calm down. As Kate looks at Reagan and smiles at little at her. As Reagan hands her the drink she made her.)

Reagan: Cheers.  
Kate: Cheers.

(As Kate takes a drink Mark keeps his eyes open for anyone.)

Kate: This is a really good.  
Reagan: It's called an i sorta thought you would fight harder to win me back and I've regretted walking away ever since.

(Mark looks at Reagan and feels bad for her but sets his eyes on something or someone else but doesn't let on to Kate who it is.)

Kate: That is very Specific.

(They both look at each other and Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Any chance you know how to make a Kate Kane is a total idiot?  
Reagan: Mhm.

(Mark's still trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Luke: If you ask her to make you a what the hell are you doing you have a mission to complete.

(Hearing that Kate's hand goes to her ear and Mark looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: Is your ear okay?  
Kate: It's fine. Do you hear that annoying Wenning sound.  
Luke: Hmm hilarious.  
Reagan: No i don't.  
Kate: I'm gonna get a Advil.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Luke: Smooth.  
Kate: I'm not talking to you.

(As she walks off Mark gets over the comms to Luke.)

Mark: (Comms) You do realize there's more to her life then just Batwoman right.

(Then he walks off after Kate as Luke looks down annoyed with himself.)

Mark: (Comms) Stop coming between her and the women she wants Luke.  
Luke: (Comms) We have a mission to complete.  
Mark: (Comms) And Kate knows that.

(Then he continues on after her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Reagan's your contact?  
Mark: She is.  
Kate: Why'd you?  
Mark: She knows your Batwoman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of Finding the journal i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Reagan's your contact?  
Mark: She is.  
Kate: Why'd you?  
Mark: She knows your Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off. But she looks back at him.)

Kate: How?  
Mark: She said she figured it out a long time ago.  
Kate: She tell anyone?  
Mark: No. She didn't.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She didn't i even asked her.  
Kate: Okay.   
Mark: Look i'm sorry i got Reagan involved i really am.  
Kate: I just don't want anything to happen to her Mark. Breaking up with her hurt like hell.  
Mark: So you even regret letting her walk away?  
Kate: Yes i do. And Luke shut up.

(He remains quiet on the other end.)

Mark: Look Kate.  
Kate: I just. I know i told Sophie that with how hard I've tried to get over her i couldn't.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: Seeing Reagan again. It changes things Mark.  
Mark: How?  
Kate: I don't know. For me it just does.

(He looks at her and then nods his head at her.)

Kate: I gotta go get changed into my suit.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to do or say.)

Luke: (Comms) Crap.  
Mark: (Comms) What?  
Luke: (Comms) I just feel like a total ass.  
Mark: (Comms) Don't we all.

(He looks off annoyed with himself. Then he walks off back towards the bar as he gets there he calls Reagan over and she walks over to him.)

Mark: She still cares about you.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Don't screw it up.

(She nods her head at him. As he's standing there he waits then the lights in the room go out.)

Mark: Here we go.

(Then Kate starts moving through the crowd in her suit. Seeing Mark smiles at her.)

Mark: (Comms) Looking good Batwoman.  
Batwoman: (comms) Stop flirting Mark it's never going to happen.  
Mark: (Comms) Awe you're no fun.  
Batwoman: (Comms) Shut up.

(He continues to laugh at her as he looks over at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: You're an ass.  
Mark: I know. And you're still hot.

(Reagan walks off as Kate smacks him.)

Mark: I'm sorry. I have no filter.  
Julia: Yeah well find one.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She starts laughing on the other end. Over the next several minutes as their mission continues Luke tells Mark that both Kate and Julia had been caught and gets annoyed.)

Mark: You said it was fool proof.  
Luke: It was but. He must of been warned and he left the journal out on the desk.  
Mark: Something that important you wouldn't think he'd leave it right out in the open.  
Luke: That's what i said.  
Mark: And he has Kate.  
Luke: Yeah and Julia.  
Mark: Shit. 

(He rushes off to go and see if he can't help try and free both Kate and Julia. As he's running he's on the phone with Sophie.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: Sabatino was warned about Julia and Batwoman coming here tonight and they were both just captured.  
Sophie: Damn it.

(She hangs up and rushes off towards her SUV and gets in to head out to the club.)

Sophie: Damn it. 

(Back over at the club Mark's headed for the lounge part of the club and sends a text to someone who come and help them no questions asked. As he gets there he sees them 

there with Kate as he's standing there he remains in the shadows so that they don't see him until it's time. Minutes later Mary walks in and Mark sees her but stays in the shadows 

because he knows she can handle herself. Seconds later all hell breaks loose and Mark rushes forward after Mary rescues Kate and cuts the chains help her get loose once she's 

freed Mary backs off as the continues and Mark helps her take one of Sabatino's men down once he's down he kicks him face knocking him as he goes down as he goes down 

someone rushes in and fires an arrow at them sending them down as they go down Mark smiles at who it is and only to get hit from behind but he's able to get his barring's back 

and kicks him in the leg sending down once he's down he goes for his gun but Mark's able to grab it and shoots it out sending him down once he's down he hits him in the face 

knocking him out as another one of his men comes after him with a knife Mark thinking fast grabs him and throws him down once he's down he throws the knife away and 

punches him knocking him out once he's out he turns and looks at Kate whose just knocked her last attacker down as Julia comes in and kicks another in the face which gets Mark 

to make a face.)

Mark: Ouch.  
Julia: Called for.  
Mark: Apparently.

(She laughs at him.)

Mary: Okay so that was awesome. Also Magpies here.  
Batwoman: Magpie!  
Mary: Yeah i don't know. But Luke said she's got the journal and she's headed to the roof.  
Batwoman: I'll get her and you get her out of here.

(Julia nods her head at her as Mark walks up to them and they walk out of the room with her.)

Batwoman: Damn it.

(Minutes later outside Kate walks out of the building and Mary walks up to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: Please don't be mad.  
Kate: I'm not surprisingly.  
Mark: You two are right?  
Kate: Yeah we're fine.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Then she notices someone next to him and smiles at her.)

Mark: Kate you remember Mia right?  
Kate: I do. Thanks for coming.  
Mia: Anytime Batwoman. And whose this hottie?

(Mark looks at Mary whose looking off.)

Mark: Mia Smoak meet Mary Hamilton.

(Mia looks at him and then to Kate who looks like she wants to hit her.)

Mark: Kate's step sister.  
Mia: Oh. Protect of is she?  
Mark: Now more than ever.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mia: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. Mary say hi.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Mary: Hi. And you're hot.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mia: Uh thank you.  
Mark: Well this is going to be fun.  
Mary: I'm sorry.  
Mia: No it's fine. Mark shut up.  
Mark: If you think she's hot. You should really see her brother.  
Mia: Okay.  
Mark: She might be younger but she's protect of.  
Mia: I am. So keep your hands off.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She pushes him back making him laugh at her.)

Mark: I'll see you guys later.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they both turn and walk off as Kate laughs at them then her and Mary start walking.)

Kate: Okay so which one do you wanna hear first? Thanks for saving my ass or for always shutting you out?  
Mary: Uh you pick.

(Kate laughs at her)

Kate: I'm sorry for always keeping you at Arms length. But it's not because that i don't trust you or that you can't handle yourself which obliviously you can. It's because I've are ready lost two sisters and the thought of losing you too. I can't Mary. Thank you for not listening to me.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Kate: And risking your life to save mine. I guess i'll just have to get use to the fact that you are a total badass.  
Mary: Badass enough to be one of your real estate assistance?  
Kate: I believe they prefer to be called associates.

(Mary quickly hugs Kate again which gets Mark to smile at them then walks off with Mia again.)

Mia: She is cute.  
Mark: Move.

(She laughs at him as they continue on walking. Back over by Kate and Mary.)

Kate: Oh okay. I'll see you in the Bat Cave.  
Mary: That is literally the coolest thing anyone's ever said to me. Okay.  
Kate: Okay are right. Bye.

(Mary quickly runs off but before she walks off Kate calls her again.)

Kate: Mary!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Mary: Yeah.  
Kate: Vera and your mother would be proud of you.

(Mary walks back up to her and hugs her again getting Kate to smile at her again then pulls away from her.)

Mary: They would even be proud of you Kate. Don't ever forget that.  
Kate: I'll do my best not too.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off again as Kate stands there and Reagan walks up to her and stands under the umbrella with Kate.)

Reagan: Crazy night huh?

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: You could definitely say that.  
Reagan: And apparently Batwoman was here. Which is super weird since the last time i saw Batwoman i was with you. Kind of a crazy coincidence.  
Kate: Actually it's not.

(Reagan looks at her confused.)

Kate: I wasn't really at the club checking out the competition Johnny Sabatino stole something from Wayne Enterprises and i needed it back. And Batwoman helped me.  
Reagan: Think you could get me her autograph?  
Kate: Probably not.

(Reagan laughs at her as Kate's trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Kate's blushing.

(She looks at him as Reagan starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Mark!

(He starts laughing at her as he walks off.)

Kate: Oh i so hate him.  
Reagan: It's okay. You're cute when you blush.

(Kate looks off still trying to keep from blush. But then looks at her.)

Kate: But i could give you a ride home.  
Reagan: After tonight i was headed to get a drink. Your place still open.

(Kate looks at her as Mark walks off laughing at them.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Kate: Nope.

(Reagan smiles at her as they both walk off. Mark smiles at them.)

Kate: Not a ward.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.  
Mia: Aunt Reagan.

(Reagan tuns and looks at her as Mark looks at her.)

Reagan: Mia!  
Mia: Yeah.  
Reagan: Oh my god.

(She walks over to her as Mark and Kate look at each other and then it hits him.)

Mark: Oh so you're that.

(They pull away from each other.)

Mia: Yeah. All grown up and from the future.  
Mark: So Mary hit on someone from the future.  
Kate: Yup.  
Reagan: Hey uh. We'll have to catch up some other time.

(Mia looks at Kate and smiles at her.)

Mia: Have fun.  
Reagan: I plan on it.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark looks at her.)

Mark: You know something i don't?  
Mia: I can't really say much about the future but with them.  
Mark: What?  
Mia: I'm very happy to say. They end up together.

(He looks at her and smiles at her as he turns and looks at his two friends walking away from them.)

Mia: And i'm sorry about your wife Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Mia: And for the record.  
Mark: What?  
Mia: You do find someone else.

(Then she turns and walks off as he laughs at her.)

Mark: They good looking?  
Mia: Oh yeah.

(He laughs at her as she continues on her way.)

The next morning.

(Over at Kate's both her and Kate are still asleep as her phone goes off she reaches over and grabs her phone once she has it she looks at whose calling and gets annoyed but 

answers it.)

Reagan: What?  
Margo: You got it?  
Reagan: I told you i wasn't going to help you.  
Margo: Oh come on Reagan. You do this and i'll leave you alone for good this time.  
Reagan: Yeah I've heard that before.  
Margot I'm serious you do this and i'll leave you alone.

(Reagan hangs up and then looks over at Kate not wanting to do it but gets up to get dressed and take the damn journal to her sister and she knows as she's doing this she knows 

she's going against what she told Mark she's do but does it anyway and knows with her doing this she just lost Kate all over again and is just about lose one of her oldest friends 

all thanks to her sister. Later Kate wakes up and turns over to find Reagan gone and then gets up as she gets up she grabs up a shirt and puts it on as she puts it on she looks 

around the apartment for Reagan but doesn't see her then she looks down at the bag on the floor and notices it open and then quickly leans over and picks it up to look inside of 

it as she's looking in it she can't find the book anywhere then she throws it to the floor annoyed.)

Kate: She betrayed me. Damn it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's there with Luke and Julia.)

Kate: The Journal's gone.

(They both turn and look at her. Then walk over to her as Mark runs into the office.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Julia: The journal's gone.  
Mark: What?

(Kate looks at him and knows he tired to help them keep the journal out of Alice's hands.)

Luke: What you mean the journal's gone?  
Kate: I woke up and Reagan was gone and so was the book.  
Luke: The book filled with secrets that my died trying to protect.  
Kate: I never thought that Reagan would.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed as Luke and Julia look at her annoyed.)

Kate: I'm sorry Luke.  
Luke: Yeah sorry. Being sorry doesn't undo the fact that your life is very much in danger again. As right back we were started but worse.  
Julia: Guys.

(They all look at Julia.)

Julia: With everyone in Gotham trying to get their hands onto that book. I think the million dollar question should be what does a bloody bartender want with it?

(Mark looks off annoyed. As Kate looks at him and can see the look on his face.)

Mark: I'm gonna go find Reagan.  
Luke: And what?  
Mark: Find out what she did the damn journal.

(They all look at him and can tell he feels guilty over something and Kate goes after him as he gets to he elevator and punches the button on it.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate. I didn't think she's steal the journal.  
Kate: Why'd you even involve her?  
Mark: I thought i could trust her.   
Kate: You know with what i do. That is the one thing i can't ever do with someone.  
Mark: I realize that. It's just.

(He turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: She's one of my oldest friends. She was there for me through the hell i live in now.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I loved your sister Kate i did i loved her so damn much that i'm still living in hell knowing i'll never see her again.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I miss her so damn much that when the chance to trust someone with something as important as the journal i took it and i asked Reagan. And i know it was stupid move. But i'm like you.  
Kate: What you mean.  
Mark: I didn't think she'd steal it.  
Kate: We'll find it.  
Mark: Before or after Alice and Mouse get their hands onto it.

(Hearing what Mark had to say both Luke and Julia look at each other not sure of what to say.)

Kate: How much do you trust Reagan?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: How much do you trust Reagan?  
Mark: What the hell does it matter Kate. She stole something from you.  
Kate: I just want to know if she'd return if it she got double crossed.  
Mark: She had falling out with her sister all because she returned something that didn't belong to them.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Reagan four years ago stole half a million dollars.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Who'd she take it from?  
Mark: Does it matter?  
Kate: Yes it does. Who'd she take it from?  
Mark: Santino D'Antonio.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to say or do.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: But she quickly regretted it and returned the money to him. Only thing is it was too late.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: John Wick had gone after him and it had cost him and his enforcer their lives.  
Kate: Their both dead.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Who was his enforcer and which one of you was in love with em.  
Mark: Her name was Ares and it was Reagan who was in love with her.  
Kate: And you?  
Mark: I was in love with Santino.

(She looks at him and then looks off feeling even worse for him.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: The whole thing with them dying was one of the reasons why i moved to the old earth and became a Crow.  
Kate: You wanted to get away from the memory.  
Mark: I did. But than you came to Gotham and well.  
Kate: I became Batwoman.  
Mark: You did and that's when i saw Reagan again.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Anyway i'm gonna go find her and i'm gonna fix this.

(Then the elevator gets to him and he walks onto it once he's on it he pushes for the parking garage. Then the doors on it close as Kate turns and looks at both Julia and Luke.)

Kate: Yeah he's pissed.  
Julia: Can you really blame him?  
Kate: No i can't. I just hope Reagan does what she did back then gives it back.

(They both nod their heads at her. Over by Reagan Magpie. Reagan walks up to her and sits down as she looks at her.)

Reagan: I hope you know you cost me a real hot girlfriend Magpie again.  
Margo: That's what you get for falling for a mark again.

(Reagan looks off annoyed.)

Margo: You know this works we steal from the rich. Because we know that they will never miss it. You aren't supposed to miss them.  
Reagan: You've got your book. You can trade it for your freedom but i am out. I'm done being advanced scout for Magpie.  
Margo: I thought you'd do anything for your sister.  
Reagan: I'm pretty sure i just did.

(Then Reagan gets up and walks away. As she walks away Magpie gets up and does the samething she did as she's walking away someone walks up behind her.)

Mark: You promised me you wouldn't turn the journal over to Magpie.

(Reagan hearing his voice turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: You betrayed one of my bestfriends Reagan.  
Reagan: I know and i'm sorry.  
Mark: You swore after what happened with Santino and Ares that you wouldn't do this again.

(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with her.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's not me you need to apologize to Reagan. You used Kate in order to get the damn journal.  
Reagan: That wasn't the plan.  
Mark: It never is.  
Reagan: Look i know i can be as sorry as i want to be. I know that. But.  
Mark: There's no but Reagan. The information in that book could be one of the things that whatever who ever wants needs to finally take out the damn Bat. And i don't know about 

you. But i'm not ready lose another friend. I've are ready lost enough friends in my life. I can't lose you or Kate. I've are ready lost my wife. I are lost Santino. And i lost Ares i can't 

lose anyone else. 

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I just hope you can live with what you did.

(Then he turns and walks off as Reagan stands there not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: Shit.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Later that night.

(Over at the motel Reagan's staying at she's sitting down on her couch very scared for her life after what happened between her and Julia as she's sitting there she keeps flashing 

back to when Julia cornered her in a parking lot and held the knife to her throat wanting to know where the book is when Reagan told her she didn't know Julia turned and walked 

off annoyed. As she flashes back someone knocks on her door. Only to have it kicked in and she quickly jumps up to see Kate there.)

Reagan: Oh my god. I double locked that.  
Kate: Where's the Journal?  
Reagan: How you even find me?  
Kate: You don't get to ask the questions Reagan. No more BS.

(Reagan looks at her hurt by what she said.)

Kate: Tell me where the Journal is and i will get out of your life.  
Reagan: It wasn't all BS Kate.  
Kate: I'm sorry i must of misinterpreted the part where you slept with me so you could steal my property.  
Reagan: Yes i stole it and yes i slept with you. But it wasn't all. I still. I totally get why you hate me.

(Kate looks at her as of not sure of what to say to her and then looks off.)

Kate: I don't. Where's the Journal?  
Reagan: I don't know. And that's the truth. I gave it to someone.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Who?  
Reagan: It will sound worse then it is.  
Kate: Who you work for?  
Reagan: It's more like with. My sister Margo. You know her as Magpie.  
Kate: Magpie's your sister?  
Reagan: Surprise.  
Kate: Why'd she want it.  
Reagan: It baught her freedom out of Arkham.  
Kate: Who'd she give it to?  
Reagan: I don't know. I don't ask for details for exactly this reason. Besides now it's lost up the food chain and she's in the wind. I told this all to your friend.  
Kate: What? What friend?  
Reagan: Blonde chick with the British accent. She cornered me in a parking lot didn't stop to give a name.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed because she knows who went after Reagan and knows damn well Mark isn't going to like it when he finds out. Just then Mark rushes 

into the room getting them both to look at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Hey. Um we have a new problem.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That building that Sabatino was using for his club.  
Kate: Yeah why?  
Mark: It wasn't owned by Tommy.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It was owned by someone else?  
Reagan: I know i'm not supposed to ask questions but. Who did the building belong to?  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it is going to be getting a little bit more crazy. Mainly with them now knowing who actually owns the building Johnny Sabatino's club was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Viggo Tarasov.

(Reagan hears the name and falls silent which gets Kate to look at her confused.)

Kate: Who the hell is this Viggo Tarasov?  
Reagan: He was a Russian mobster.  
Mark: You remember the story i told you about the time me and Reagan were in or well.  
Kate: Yeah you said something about his idiot son being the reason why John Wick came out of retirement.  
Mark: He was the reason why John came out Retirement and when he did he went after his son.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: He broke into his house beat the hell out of him then killed his dog.  
Kate: He went after someone because he killed his dog?  
Mark: And his car. Which by the way were both gifts from his wife.

(Kate looks at them and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Okay so this guys son kills John Wicks dog and stole his car. Where the hell does the death of Santino and Ares come into play.  
Mark: Santino burned down John's house.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Santino had gone to him to collect on a debt and John told him no.  
Mark: And the one thing you never wanna do is tell someone no. Mainly when that person just happens to be your marker holder.  
Kate: Okay. I know i'm going to sound stupid for asking this but.  
Mark: A marker is something another mob boss uses you go to this person they bring out a marker and they have you mark it in your blood.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: It's a Blood oath Kate.   
Kate: Oh. You didn't give this Santino a marker did you?  
Mark: No. I worked free lance.  
Kate: Okay what?  
Mark: I was an assassin.  
Kate: Okay i'm never pissing you off.  
Mark: Yeah well. Now a days you don't have to worry about that.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I'd be to scared to piss you off.  
Kate: Yeah well.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?

(Reagan looks off and Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Magpie got away.  
Mark: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Kate: No i'm not.   
Mark: Okay so where the hell is the journal?  
Reagan: I don't know. I really don't know where it is. All i was suppost to do was give the journal to her and then used it to buy her freedom from Arkham.  
Mark: And you have no idea who she gave it to?  
Reagan: No.   
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Did you know Magpie's her sister?  
Mark: No. I mean i knew her sister's name is Margo. Oh now it makes sense.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You remember the sister i told she had a falling out with after she stabbed her?  
Kate: It was Magpie?  
Reagan: She wanted me to get the money i had stolen from Santino but when i wouldn't give it to her.  
Kate: She stabbed you.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate thinks about it and then realizes the scar she's seen on Reagan abdomen.)

Reagan: And then to add insult to injury she pushed me into the Hudson river.  
Mark: In the middle of winter.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: She stabs you and pushes you into the Hudson and you still help her out.  
Reagan: She's my sister.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: We do things for our sisters weather we like to do them or not. But i told her after the whole thing with the journal i was done. Helping her.  
Mark: Think she believes you?  
Reagan: I don't know. And i really don't care.  
Mark: Yes you do.

(She stands up and looks at him.)

Reagan: I don't actually. Because of her i just lost out on my chance with Kate again and betrayed the both of you.

(Mark looks at her and sees a mark on Reagan's throat and looks it over.)

Mark: What the hell happened to you?

(Reagan backs away from him and looks off.)

Kate: Julia cornered her in a parking lot and out a knife to her throat.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She's wanting the book.   
Mark: Okay i know your reasons for wanting and why Magpie wanted the damn journal.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell is Julia so damn interested in the journal?  
Kate: For the same reason we are.  
Mark: Kate you said it the other night. She hasn't been in Gotham for months.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why'd she come back now?

(Kate looks at him and then walks out of the room.)

Mark: You gonna be okay by yourself?  
Reagan: Yeah i should be just fine.

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Mark: She gets in contact with you again.  
Reagan: You will be my first call.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns to walk out but turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Look i know we'd do just about anything for our family or well one person from our family.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Was giving the book really worth losing your second chance with Kate?  
Reagan: No it wasn't.  
Mark: Okay. Well i better go.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room as Reagan walks over to it and closes it once it's closed she leans on it annoyed with herself for not just betraying one of her 

bestfriends but also the woman she had fallen in love with and couldn't get over doesn't matter how hard she tries. Because Kate Kane is one mark she fell hard for and 

has screwed things up by taking something that she shouldn't of and wishes she could find away to get it back for them.) 

The following day.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Kate walks up to Julia and starts talking to her as their talking they start arguing about why Julia's also looking for the journal which 

then gets Julia to say something that gets Kate to say something else and Julia quickly shuts up as Sophie walks forward and Mark walks up behind Kate.)

Mark: You went after Reagan?

(Julia looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: Mark!  
Mark: What you didn't trust Kate enough to find her?  
Julia: That's not it.  
Mark: Well then what the hell is it? Why you want the damn journal?  
Julia: For the same reason everyone else wants it.  
Mark: You sure about that?

(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Sophie: What the hell is going on here?  
Mark: Your new friend her went looking for Reagan and when she found her she cornerd her in a parking lot and put a knife to her throat.  
Julia: Why the hell are you letting this bother you so damn much?  
Mark: Because she's one of my bestfriends Julia. I don't care what she did.   
Julia: You know with how you're always coming to her defense it makes me wonder if you don't have feelings for her.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Even if i did. I'd never act on them.  
Julia: And why's that?  
Mark: I'd never do that to Kate.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Kate looks at them then turns and walks off as Julia stands there in shock at what he just said.)

Sophie: What the hell was that about?  
Julia: I don't know.  
Sophie: You sure about that. Because he seemed offly pissed at you.  
Julia: Maybe he just got mad because i brought something up and he didn't like it.  
Sophie: Like his supposedly being in love with Reagan. I've known Mark long enough to know that he'd never act on his feelings for someone.  
Julia: Mainly if.  
Sophie: Mainly if that person just happened to be Kate's ex. Mark's right he wouldn't do that to Kate.

(Then she walks off as Julia stands there not sure of what to say to her. Back over at Wayne Tower Luke and Kate are once again aruging over what Reagan did and it 

doesn't matter how many times Kate apologizes to him he continue to bring up the fact that Reagan took off the journal. And each time Luke brings it up the more 

annoyed Mark gets with him. But doesn't say anything until he goes to far and Mark's finally had enough.)

Mark: Are right. Luke that's enough.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Kate's are ready said she screwed up. But not all of the blame should be placed onto Kate's shoulder's.

(He looks at him.)

Mary: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm the one who choose to tell Reagan about the journal i'm the one who got Reagan involved in this. I'm very much like Kate i didn't think she'd take 

the damn thing to Magpie.

Luke: But she did. And it's with god knows who.  
Kate: Reagan told me that the book baught Magpie's freedom out of Arkham.  
Mary: So it's with Mouse and Alice.  
Luke: Oh that's just great. Nice going.  
Mark: I just said that was enough. We all screw up it's called human nature and when someone as hot as Reagan wants to go home with you. You don't normally say no. But 

not the point i'm trying to make.

Luke: Name your point.  
Kate: How about Mary flirting with Reagan's niece from the future.

(He turns and looks at her as Mary looks off.)

Mark: Mia is hot.  
Kate: Very.  
Mark: But Reagan's hotter.  
Mary: Are right knock it off.

(He's trying to keep from laughing as Julia walks into the office and Mark looks at her annoyed then he sees Reagan behind her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Julia: She showed up to Crow Head Quarters and told me that she has an idea on how to get the Journal back.  
Mark: How?  
Reagan: Journal swap.

(Luke turns and looks at her.)

Luke: How the hell would you plane to swap out the journal's Alice will be on you before you even step foot near the journal.  
Reagan: I know that. That's why i was thinking.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know this will be very stupid but. I want to do this.  
Mark: It's insane. Even more insane then these two going to Sabatino's to try and get this very journal back.  
Reagan: I know that and because of me they have it.

(They all look at her and then look off.)

Kate: No i can't let you do this.   
Reagan: Kate! I've dealt with a lot worse then your nutcase of a sister.  
Kate: This isn't about Alice Reagan. This is about you willing to go into a place that's filled with them.  
Reagan: I just wanna feel like i can help. Because if it wasn't for me doing what Magpie wanted me to do. You guys wouldn't be in position in the first place.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Kate it's just an idea.   
Kate: It's a very dangerous idea. And i don't want you involved anymore then you are ready were.

(Reagan looks at her and then nods her head.)

Reagan: Okay. Well i just thought.  
Kate: I.  
Reagan: Like i said last night i can understand you guys hating me.

(Kate looks at her as she turns and walks off not sure of what to do or say her. But she gets up and goes after her out by the elevator Reagan's standing there as Kate 

walks up to her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: No Kate i get it. You don't want me involved in this anymore and i can understand that. But i just i was doing a lot of thinking last night and.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I was trying to figure out what i could do in order to help you guys get the book back and i just.  
Kate: No i can understand that. I can i just.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Can we meet up later and i mean actually meet up.  
Reagan: Yeah sure.

(Then she gets onto the elevator as she gets onto it the doors and Kate walks off back towards her office.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I just don't want Reagan involved in this anymore.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him. Through out the day they try to find away to find a the journal and get back but as their trying to figure out where the Journal is they don't 

realize that both Reagan and Luck are in Alice's Tommy's and Mouse's hands as Reagan's being tortured in order to get Luke to decode the book but isn't doing it but 

the more he refuses the more torture they put Reagan through. Back over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat cave Kate's down there with Mary and Parker including Mark 

whose down there trying to help them figure out how to decode the journal as someone stumbles into the cave which gets Mark to look up and rush down towards her.)

Mark: Julia!

(As he gets to her he helps her up to everyone else as Kate walks over to them and helps her sit down on the chair.)

Mark: What happened?  
Julia: Me and Luke were talking and.

(Mark looks at her and sees her eyes aren't focusing.)

Mark: Hey hey. Julia!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: What happened?  
Julia: Like i said me and Luke were talking when Kate called him.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate never called Luke.  
Julia: That's what i figured when she did actually call him again he had asked her if she was there are ready.  
Kate: I remember this. I had asked him what he was talking about.  
Mark: Okay.  
Julia: They went to grab me but Reagan ran in and tackled Hush to the ground and started beating on him.  
Mark: What happened next?  
Julia: Uh. I was knocked out and when i came too both her and Luke were gone.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks off afraid that she could lose both her bestfriend and the woman she's wanting to be with but can't be due to her stealing the journal 

and well due to Alice having her and Luke.)

Mark: There's really only one place they could have them.  
Kate: Arkham.  
Julia: My question is.  
Mark: What?  
Julia: What the hell do they need Reagan for? She has no.

(Then it hits her and she stands up with help from Mark.)

Mark: What?  
Julia: They wanna decode the journal and because they couldn't get me.  
Mark: They took Reagan instead.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to do as Mark walks over to her and looks at her.)

Mark: We're gonna find them.  
Kate: I know we will. I can't lose them Mark.  
Mark: I know that.   
Julia: But you know who else this is going to draw attention from.  
Mark: Magpie!

(She nods her head at him.)

Mary: Why would Magpie care what happens to Reagan?  
Mark: Because Magpie's Reagan's sister.

(She looks at him and then to Kate who nods her head at her.)

Mary: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then they get back to trying to figure out how their gonna get into Arkham to get both Luke and Reagan out of it as they figure it out Mark and Kate rush off to go 

and get them away from them. Later over at Arkham Mark and Julia are helping Kate take out all of the guards over at Arkham once their all down they rush off towards 

the room where they have them. In the room where they have both Luke and Reagan unknown to Mark Kate and Julia someone else had broken into the building and is also 

looking for Reagan as their looking a guard comes forward to go after him only to have Mark tackle him to the ground and punches him knocking him out then they turn 

and look at the room where they have Reagan and Luke as they get there he walks towards one door as Kate walks over to the other and opens it as both Mark and Julia 

line up on each side of the door and wait for Kate to let them know it's okay to walk into the room in the room Kate and Alice are talking and Luke tells Kate she 

can't give Alice the glasses and when she looks at him he tells her that journal doesn't have instructions on how to make Bat weapon but on how to kill the Bat which 

gets both Mark and Julia to walk in seeing the shape Reagan's in Mark shoots out Hush's leg sending him to the ground and then he points it at Alice's head.)

Mark: Let them go or i'll end you right here and now. I don't care if Kate Kane hates me for it.  
Alice: I thought Kate was one of your bestfriends.  
Mark: She is. But then again so is that woman on the chair and the man over there. You want whats in the book find get some other way. Let them go or i end you.  
Alice: Why Mark if i didn't know any better.  
Mark: I said let them go.  
Alice: You wouldn't happen to have a crush on my sister's latest ex would you.  
Mark: Let them go.   
Alice: Or what?  
Mark: Or i'll put a round through Mouse's head.

(She looks at him and knows he'll do it.)

Mark: I'm not Kate Alice i'll do it. I are ready put a bullet into Hush's leg do you really wanna test me?

(She looks at him and goes to push the button on it but Julia fires at it as she fires at it the bullet hits it sending sparks everywhere.)

Julia: Oops my finger slipped.

(She looks at them as someone else walks into the room seeing who it is Kate goes to fire at her but Mark stops her.)

Mark: We knew she'd show back up.

(Kate looks at him and then looks back over at Alice.)

Magpie: You told me if i gave you the book that you'd leave her out of this.

(Alice looks at her and laughs.)

Alice: I changed my mind.  
Magpie: You went after my sister.

(Alice looks at her in shock along with Hush and Mouse.)

Mouse: Sister?  
Magpie: You really think you're the only one who can keep secrets. Agent Buchanan that's Tommy Elliott.

(Mark and Julia look over at him and quickly rush over to him as they get to him they quickly cuff him before he can go anywhere.)

Mark: You don't look like much without a face.

(He looks at him and goes to go after him only to hear sirens in the back ground.)

Mark: Batwoman get out of here.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: We've got Reagan and Luke go.

(Both her and Oliver rush off before the Crows arrive and Alice gets ready to run only to be tripped by Magpie as she runs off and goes to set the other patients free 

as she goes down Mouse goes to go after her only to have someone else come in and fire an arrow at him tying him up and sending him to the ground.)

Mark: Mia get the hell out of here.

(She quickly runs off as Mark rushes over to Mouse and uses his zip ties and ties up his hands as the Crows rush into the room.)

Mark: Hey Soph.  
Sophie: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. We've got all four Arkham patients back where they belong.  
Sophie: Okay good. Magpie!

(She looks over at her but walks back over to Reagan and starts untying her along with Julia once she's untied Sophie rushes over to Luke and starts untying him.)

Mark: Luke you are right?  
Luke: I'm fine how's Reagan?

(Mark rushes over to her and feels for a pulse.)

Mark: She's need a hospital. Or a clinic.  
Luke: Mary's clinic.  
Mark: Yeah. Supergirl!

(She rushes into the room and sees them all there.)

Mark: She's with me. Get her to Mary Hamilton's clinic.  
Kara: Okay.

(She picks her up and quickly takes off with her before Jacob shows up.)

Mark: Batwoman out of the building?  
Sophie: Yeah. She just barely escaped.  
Mark: Okay good. You and Commander Kane remember how you saw Tommy hanging up in his cell.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: He's not. According to Magpie that's him there.

(Sophie looks down at him.)

Sophie: He has no face.  
Mark: Think of who were dealing with Sophie.  
Sophie: Oh that's gross.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk over to him and pick him up but he quickly falls back to the floor.)

Mark: My finger slipped.  
Sophie: Onto the trigger did it.  
Mark: I got trigger happy.

(She laughs at him as he wraps something around his leg getting him to wince in pain.)

Mark: My bad.

(Then someone comes over the comms and Mark rushes out of the room and down towards Butler's office as he gets there he walks in and sees Alex there with Kelly.)

Mark: Hey what you guys got?  
Alex: By the looks of it this office has been used.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kelly: But not by Doctor Butler.  
Mark: Well then who the hell did Commander Kane talk to.  
Kelly: No idea.  
Mark: Wait.   
Alex: What?  
Mark: I just saw Mouse down in the basement with Alice and Tommy Elliott including the two people they kidnapped.  
Kelly: Who'd they kidnap?  
Mark: Reagan Queen and Luke Fox.  
Alex: Kate's ex girlfriend Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: Why the hell would they go after Luke Fox and Reagan Queen?  
Mark: It's a very long story. But in order to get back into Kate's good graces.  
Kelly: She what?  
Mark: She got in the way of Hush back there and Mouse's attempt to take both Luke and Julia.  
Alex: So instead of taking Julia and Luke.  
Mark: They grabbed Reagan and Luke.

(As they continue to talk one of the Crows walks into the office.)

Adam: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Adam: We just got the blood work back on the body that the commander and Agent Moore took out of here.  
Mark: Who?  
Adam: Dr. Butler.

(Mark looks at him as he grabs up the tablet and looks it over.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Adam: And given by the look of the body he had to of been dead at least two three days.  
Mark: Alice kills Butler.  
Kelly: And then has Mouse take over his face.  
Mark: So the mask Butler must of been wearing was.  
Alex: Tommy Elliott's.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Okay that's just gross.   
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Magpie wants to talk to you.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: She wouldn't say.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Oh and since we've got Mouse still here there's something you need to see.

(He walks over to her and hands her the tablet once she has it she looks at it.)

Sophie: Butler!  
Mark: He was the one wearing Tommy Elliott's face.  
Sophie: Okay so if that's true.  
Mark: Mouse has been pretending to be Butler all this time.  
Sophie: See that doesn't really surprise me. Given how he pretended to be the Commander.  
Mark: How was it that Mouse has been going around as Doctor Butler and no one see it?  
Sophie: You gotta think of where we are Mark.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Kate walks up to Julia who looks up at her.)

Julia: How's Reagan?  
Kate: She's okay. For the most part anyway.  
Julia: Okay.   
Kate: I talked to Luke.  
Julia: I know i'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Why didn't you tell me what you needed the journal for?  
Julia: I don't need the journal.  
Kate: Well someone wanted you get your hands onto the journal that tells you how to kill me.  
Julia: You ever heard of someone named Safiyah?  
Kate: I've never heard of her.  
Julia: Well she's heard of you luv.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as Julia explains to her what it was Safiyah wanted from her.)

Julia: And now that I've crossed her we've both got targets on our backs.  
Kate: Who else wants the journal?  
Julia: As far as i know she's the only one.  
Kate: Okay. As long as Lex Luthor also doesn't want the damn thing.  
Julia: Why would Lex Luthor want the journal?  
Kate: Why did Alice want it?

(She looks at her and then looks off. As their talking Mark walks up to them along with Sophie.)

Mark: Hey uh we've got a problem.

(They look at them.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: The Journal that Luke decoded while him and Reagan were in Alice Mouse and Hush's hands.  
Julia: Yeah.

(Mark opens it and shows it to them. And Kate grabs it from him.)

Kate: What the hell is this?  
Mark: Not the real Journal.

(Julia and Kate both look at him and then to each other.)

Julia: If that's not the real Journal?  
Kate: Where the hell is the real one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because coming up will be the Bat team along with the other Heroes trying to find the real journal and a Kagan reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

(Julia and Kate both look at him and then to each other.)

Julia: If that's not the real Journal?  
Kate: Where the hell is the real one?

(They all look at each other annoyed.)

Sophie: What's so important about that Journal and why is Kate so worried about it?  
Mark: Because it has a lot of information that could kill the Bat and Kate's trying to help Batwoman find it.  
Sophie: But i thought you hated vigilantes.  
Kate: Let's just say Batwoman's starting to win me over.  
Julia: Plus i hear she's really hot.  
Mark: I'm going to go with i'm not touching it.

(She laughs at him.)

Julia: Oh come on.  
Mark: No. I know who the person in the suit is and she'll hurt me.

(Kate looks at him as he looks at Julia whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You know Batwoman is Kate don't you?

(Sophie looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Oh come on.  
Sophie: I'm sorry. But i know the eyes Kate. And the lips.

(Mark and Julia look at her as Kate looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Oh this is too good.  
Kate: Oh come on.  
Mark: So see i'm glad i didn't say what i did.  
Julia: What were you going to say.  
Mark: I'd really rather not say. Given how both of her ex's are standing close by.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not saying. Although it is true.  
Kate: It happened once.

(He walks off laughing at her face.)

Sophie: What the hell is going on?  
Mark: While Veracity was alive i accidentally walked in on Kate.  
Sophie: Do you accidentally walk in on someone?  
Mark: I thought Veracity was the one in the bathroom.  
Sophie: Like what you saw did ya?  
Mark: I won't lie.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: Yes i did. And when i told Veracity she laughed at me.  
Julia: She wasn't mad?  
Mark: To be honest Veracity wasn't really the jealous type. Actually she was but given how her sister is a lesbian.   
Julia: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: I'm surprised she let you anywhere near her bandmates.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(They continue to laugh at him then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. What the hell are we going to do. I mean with the real journal still being out there.  
Kate: I know i'm still in danger.  
Sophie: Question who else other than Alice Mouse and Tommy who else would want the journal?  
Mark: I can think of someone. But i really don't want to think about it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The ass hat made himself a Paragon.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: I'm sorry what?  
Mark: Kate's a Paragon.  
Julia: What's a Paragon?  
Mark: How did he explain it.  
Kate: I'm not really sure anymore.   
Mark: But all i know is that or that i remember is that Kate is the bat of the future also known as the Paragon of Courage.  
Kate: Yeah and it takes a lot of it not to kill him.  
Mark: See that doesn't take courage that takes patients.  
Kate: True.  
Sophie: Are you saying she actually has patients.  
Mark: No not really. I mean in the Vanishing point she threatened to throw one of her Batarangs at his head.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: How is she?  
Mary: You guys better get down here.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Mary: Reagan's not doing to well.  
Mark: Okay we're on the way.

(Then he hangs up and looks at them.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: Reagan!

(They rush from the building. Later over at Mary's clinic Mark walks up to it and bangs on the door then he looks at Kate who looks off annoyed then Mary opens the door and they 

all walk into the building as she closes the door and walks them back towards her clinic as they get there Kate quickly rushes over to Reagan as Sophie looks at her upset that she 

lost out on her chance with Kate and the looks doesn't go unnoticed by either Mark or Mary but they don't question it.)

Mark: You call her brother?  
Mary: Yeah him and Mia are on the way here.  
Mark: Okay. You are right?  
Mary: I don't know. I just i started doing this to help people but than someone like Reagan comes in and i feel useless because there's nothing i can do to help her. I'm not a hospital.  
Mark: You stitched up Sophie.  
Mary: Only because Kate brought her here and told me to keep her here.  
Mark: Which you did until she woke up and left.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mary: But what i'm trying to say is. If we don't get her to an actual hospital.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: Mark she could die.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Julia: And there's nothing you can do for here?  
Mary: The only thing i can do is keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't get worse.  
Mark: She gets to much worse get a medic down here and get her to a hospital.  
Mary: Okay.  
Mark: Here.

(He grabs a pen and paper and write down a number once it's written down he tears it off and hands it her to she opens it up and looks up at him.)

Mary: Sylvie Brett.  
Mark: Her and her girlfriend work firehouse 51 in Chicago. You call her. They will come no questions asked.  
Mary: But would they get here in time to take her?  
Mark: Her girlfriend has a lead foot.

(Both Sophie and Julia snicker at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Mary: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off to go and sit with Kate and Reagan.)

Julia: I gotta say.  
Sophie: What?  
Julia: I haven't seen him this scared since Veracity was killed.

(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her. Over by them Mark and Kate are talking as their talking Mark's phone goes off again as it goes off he grabs it out to see who it is 

seeing the number he mutes it and then puts the phone away again. Over the next several days they continue to try and find the real journal and without knowing where or who 

has the journal their all racking their brains trying to figure out where it is. With them working around the clock to try and find journal Mark and Kate get daily updates on Reagan 

telling them that she's showing signs of getting better everyday. After hearing of Reagan's recovery they would get back to work on trying to locate the real journal. Over at Wayne 

Tower Mark walks in to talk to Kate as he walks in he sees her there and knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You okay?

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Yeah. I just got off of the phone with Mary.  
Mark: How's Reagan?  
Kate: She's getting better by the day.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Kate: Still lead on the journal?  
Mark: No. And i'm starting to think that whoever has it.  
Kate: Is going to find someway of decoding it.  
Mark: Well if Luke is right and it is coded. There's going be a very good chance they won't ever decode it.  
Kate: Yeah but whose to say they won't find someone to decode the damn book like they tried to do Reagan and Luke.  
Mark: All i can say. I'd like to see them try.

(She laughs at him. As their in there talking Luke walks into the and over to them.)

Kate: Luke!  
Luke: I was just looking the security camera's around the area of the night Veracity was hot and killed.  
Kate: Okay?  
Luke: I saw what looked like a mussel shot come across the street.  
Mark: One of the Crows?  
Luke: No i couldn't get a good look at the person's face. But from angle of the camera.  
Mark: Okay.  
Luke: It looked like a woman.  
Mark: Was it was a rifle?  
Luke: Hand gun.  
Mark: And where were they?  
Luke: Whoever shot and killed Veracity had one hell of an aim because they got her right in the heart.  
Kate: We know that.  
Luke: And from their angle that's one hell of a shot.  
Mark: I don't get it.  
Kate: I don't either. I was no where near where she was shot.  
Mark: So whoever took the shot.  
Luke: Knew Kate wasn't going to be able to get to that side of city. Not with the Crows out there.  
Mark: Well shit. Where were you at the time of the shooting?  
Kate: I was stopping a mugging.

(Mark looks at her as he looks at Luke.)

(Mark grabs out the map and looks at it.)

Mark: Okay so your mugging was here.  
Kate: Yeah. and Veracity's shooting was right here.

(Mark runs pen down the line between the mugging and the shooting. As he gets where Veracity was he adds it up and looks at Kate.)

Mark: It would of taken you twenty minutes to get her.  
Kate: Which means whoever shot her knew that.  
Mark: Or they didn't and just didn't care if they killed the adopted daughter of the Crows leader.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: How far is Crow Head Quarters from the area Vera was shot.

(He looks down and maps it out once he's done he looks up at her and puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: They are ten minutes further away from the shooting.  
Kate: So whoever shot her knew this and wanted to discredit Batwoman and the Crows.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: If they discredit both the bat and the Crows.   
Mark: The city loses hope in not only their hero but also the Crows.

(Kate sits down annoyed.)

Mark: If we had known about this i could of been there to save my wife.

(He throws the pen down and walks over to the window and looks down.)

Mark: Wait.  
Kate: What?

(He walks back over to the map and realizes something.)

Luke: Mark!  
Mark: This area here.  
Luke: Okay.  
Mark: It's four blocks from this building.  
Luke: She was on her way here to see Kate.  
Mark: Yes she was.  
Kate: And given how she was found out on the street bleeding.  
Mark: She was walking.

(Kate looks off and then Mark calls up Jacob who answers on the first ring.)

Jacob: Yeah.  
Mark: I think i might of figured out where Veracity was going the night she was killed.  
Jacob: Where?  
Mark: She was coming to Wayne Tower to see Kate.

(Kate leans over feeling guilty over the fact that Veracity coming to her see got her killed.)

Jacob: You sure about that?  
Mark: Yes sir. I looked it up on the map and Veracity was four blocks away from Wayne Tower when she was shot.  
Jacob: Bring that map here. I wanna see it.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Hangs up with him and then looks at Kate.)

Kate: What the hell was she headed over here for?  
Mark: I have no idea. Ever since Veracity's death. I haven't really heard from the other members of the band or the Bellas.

(She nods her head at him as he looks at his wedding ring and gets annoyed.)

Luke: Her death wasn't either one of your guys fault.   
Mark: We're aware of that. It just feels that way. I gotta get this down to Crow Head Quarters your dad wants to see it.  
Kate: Okay.

(He grabs it up and leaves the office feeling even more annoyed now that he knows how close to Kate his wife was but didn't make it to the building thanks to the person who shot 

and killed her. Back in Kate's office she's still there.)

Luke: We're gonna find out who did this Kate.  
Kate: I know that. It's just it's been two months since she was killed and we still don't have answers on who killed her.  
Luke: We will one of these days.

(She looks at him and nods her at him. Later over at Crows Head Quarters Mark walks into their command Center and places the map down onto the table in front of both Julia and 

Sophie as their looking at it.)

Sophie: Okay so where was Batwoman?  
Mark: Stopping a mugging twenty minutes from the building.  
Julia: And with us being ten minutes further away from Wayne Tower.  
Mark: Neither the bat nor the Crows would of gotten to her in time.  
Sophie: Great.  
Mark: And another thing.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: She was four blocks from Wayne tower when she was shot.

(They both put their heads down annoyed.)

Mark: Whoever shot and killed her knew how far the Bat was and how just as much further away the Crows were.  
Julia: But would they of know she was four blocks away from Wayne Tower?  
Mark: Most likely not.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Given how she was on the street when we arrived she had been walking.

(She puts her head down annoyed again.)

Mark: And we don't even know why she was even headed to Wayne tower. I mean other then to see Kate.

(They nod their heads at him as Jacob walks up to them and Mark explains everything that he just explained to both Sophie and Julia after he explains all of that he looks at him 

and then looks off.)

Jacob: Damn it.  
Mark: But we still no idea who took the shot.  
Jacob: And i have a feeling we night ever know who took that shot.  
Mark: No. And who ever shot and killed her knew just how far away from her the Crows were and just how far away from her Batwoman was. And i know you're not a big fan of the bat. I'm thinking the person who killed wanted to discredit not just the Bat.  
Jacob: But also wanted to discredit the Crows.  
Mark: They discredit the Bat and the Crows. The city loses it's faith in their hero and the Crows.   
Sophie: Well that's just great.  
Mark: And now the journal being missing. Who knows who has it. Hell the person who has the journal could be the very person who shot and killed Veracity.  
Julia: What the hell would they want with it?  
Mark: I have a feeling we might not ever know the answer to that question.  
Sophie: We still need to find that journal.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Jacob: Question is how the hell do we get our hands onto that journal?  
Mark: Well there is someone but she's still recovering from being nearly shocked to death thanks to Alice.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at him and feels bad for him as he's looking at him his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Casey!  
Casey: Hey. You got sometime?

(Mark looks at his watch and then to the other's.)

Mark: Yeah. Where are you?  
Casey: Your friend Kate's club.  
Mark: Okay. I'll head over.  
Casey: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him and excuses himself to go and talk to him. Outside of the building Mark's walking up to his truck as he grabs out his phone and calls Kate who 

answers.)

Kate: Hey what's up?  
Mark: I just got a call from a friend of mine from Chicago.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: He's at the Hold up and i have i feeling i know why he's here.  
Kate: I'm on the way.  
Mark: Are right.

(He hangs up and gets in as he gets in he closes the door and starts the truck up and takes off towards the Hold up. Minutes later as he gets there he walks in and looks around 

for him seeing him the bartender points over at him and Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: Casey!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Casey: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Casey: You got someone else coming?  
Mark: My sister in law why?  
Casey: Because what i came here to talk to you about involved your wife's shooting and why you haven't heard anything from other Evermoist members.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: And the Bellas?  
Casey: Including them.

(Mark looks off not sure of what to say as Kate walks into the building.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to them. As she gets there she has them both follow her up to her office. As they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind them.)

Kate: Okay what's going on?  
Casey: Me and Severide have been looking into an accident.

(Both Mark and Kate look at him confused.)

Mark: What accident?  
Casey: You guys don't know.  
Mark: Know what?  
Casey: Two months ago there was an accident that involved two buses one of which was a tour bus.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Kate: Why would we of been told about that accident?  
Casey: Because Evermoist and the Bellas were on it.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who looks off annoyed. Then realize's something.)

Mark: You're screwing with us aren't you?  
Casey: Yes and now that i think about it's not very funny.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Casey: Anyway. There was an accident and it did involved a plane coming down just outside of the Chicago area.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: I actually heard about that. But we could never really get any information on it or who was on it?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Casey: Yeah well. We have been in contact with the NTSB since the plane crashed and well there were no survivor's.  
Mark: Why you telling us this?  
Casey: Because the plane was private jet owned by Buchanan enterprises.  
Mark: Okay.  
Casey: Evermoist and the Bellas were on it.

(Mark looks at him as Casey hands him the file and he looks through it.)

Kate: Why the hell weren't we told about this?  
Casey: Apparently you were. But no one followed up on it.  
Mark: My dad had been told about his plane going down and he said.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: He never said who was on the plane when it went down.  
Casey: Yeah and as we searched up and down the river bank we came across bodies belonging to the Bellas and the three remaining members of the band.  
Kate: Three?  
Casey: There was one person missing from the flight plan.  
Mark: Veracity!  
Casey: Yeah. Once you called told us that Veracity was dead.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't tell us about the plane Casey?  
Casey: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Sorry isn't going to take away the pain of losing the friends i didn't even know were dead.

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Mark: I had just called you and told you that Veracity was dead. But you couldn't even tell me Kate and her family that there had been a plane crash.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office annoyed with him as he walks out he slams the door behind him which Kate to look at Casey just as annoyed.)

Kate: Why didn't you call and tell us?

(Casey pulls his phone out and plays the voicemail he had gotten just after they had gotten to the crash site. As it ends she looks at him and then looks off as she looks outside of 

her office and sees Mark still there with his head down not sure of what to feel of learning of the plane crash that took all of his friends lives and didn't know about it.)

Kate: You could of told us we would of found away to keep you safe.  
Casey: I know i should of told you.   
Kate: Yes you should of. I mean he's been grieving over losing my sister but didn't know he had lost his friends that same day.  
Casey: I know that. But there's something else.  
Kate: What?  
Casey: When we found the three remaining members they were all still alive.  
Kate: And the Bellas?  
Casey: Including them.  
Kate: Why didn't you just say that?  
Casey: He was are ready pissed at me.  
Mark: About what?  
Kate: He just told me that the three remaining members of Evermoist and that the Bellas had survived the crash.  
Mark: So why didn't he just say that?  
Casey: Because you were starting to get pissed off at me.  
Mark: For a good reason. You kept the plane crash from us.  
Casey: Someone threatened to kill you if i said anything.

(Mark looks at him confused and then to Kate.)

Mark: What?  
Casey: Someone was threatening to kill you if i said anything. And given the hell the firehouse has been through losing Darden to Shay and then as of two years ago losing Otis. 

We didn't wanna go through another loss i mean you aren't a firefighter. But you're still our friend and we didn't wanna lose you too.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who looks just as annoyed.)

Casey: And when you told us that Veracity had died. I knew we should of once again told you that night. But i couldn't do it.  
Mark: Kate can you give us a minute?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She turns and walks out of the office.)

Mark: Casey!  
Casey: You're one of my bestfriends Mark and if anything had happened to you. I don't know what i would of done.  
Mark: Who made the threat?  
Casey: I don't know. Whenever they would call they would use something to cover their voices.  
Mark: Like a voice changer.  
Casey: Yeah. Um i'm gonna go.  
Mark: Okay.

(He goes to walk around but him stops and looks at Mark.)

Casey: I'm sorry i kept the plane crash from you guys i shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: No you shouldn't of. As long as their still alive that's all that matters.  
Casey: Yeah. I know what Veracity mean't to you. And i knew the hell you were going through when she died. Hell i can tell you're still going through it.  
Mark: I am. But i'll manage to move on with my life.  
Casey: Okay i'll see ya.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the office as Mark stands there not sure of what say or do to what he just found out he walks over to the couch in Kate's office and sits down once he's 

seating he puts his head down again as the door opens and Kate walks into the office and sees him that way.)

Kate: You are right?

(He looks up at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: No. Because whoever told them not to tell us about that plane coming down and who was on it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: We find out who it was. I can promise you this.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I don't care who it is.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I'm gonna kill them.

(She nods her head at him. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he checks the text and sees it's from Mary and quickly rushes from the 

office and takes Kate with him as they both rush from the office. Over at Mary's clinic she's looking Reagan over as two of her guys brings someone into the room and calls out for 

her she gets up and walks over to them as she gets to them she looks down at the woman on the bed and starts feeling around for a pulse when she finds one she looks at them.)

Mary: Where'd you find them?  
Man: We heard someone fall against the door outside so we ran over to it and found her lying there. You know who it is?  
Mary: No. I've never seen her before. I just texted my brother in law. He should be here soon so.

(He nods his head at her as she looks down at the woman on the gurney and can't help but notice had badly beaten she looks.)

Mary: Okay let's get her onto a bed and then i'll look to see how bad she is.

(They nod their heads at her. Later both Mark and Kate walk into Mary's clinic as they walk in they see her working on someone and then look over at Reagan whose still out of 

seeing them there Mary gets up and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Mary: Hey. Come in here.

(They follow her off towards her office as they get there they walk in and she closes the door behind them.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mary: While I've been keeping an eye out on Reagan she started saying something in her sleep.  
Mark: Like what?  
Mary: She was apologizing to someone.  
Kate: Who?  
Mary: She kept saying a name over and over again.  
Mark: What was the name Mary?  
Mary: Ares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because all of the heroes are still trying to find the journal along with trying to figure out who shot and killed Veracity and now are looking to see who brought down the plane that nearly killed the Bellas and the three remaining members of Evermoist. And no worries there is as Kagan reunion coming i swear.


	5. Reagan wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Finding the journal i hope you enjoy it.

Mary: Ares!

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate as he looks off.)

Kate: Ares!  
Mark: She was Santino's enforcer.  
Kate: The one Reagan was in love with?  
Mark: The very same.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to say or do.)

Kate: I can't believe the name of the woman Reagan is calling out is the name of the woman who was a mobsters enforcer.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: No. Mark she did something and even with her gone. She still feels guilty over stealing that money from them.  
Mark: Yeah. That's who Reagan is.  
Kate: I know. And i could tell she felt just as guilty for stealing the damn journal.  
Mark: Are you going to finally be giving her a damn break and say more than one word to her.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm trying my hardest Mark i really am. It's just.  
Mark: Kate she was nearly killed three weeks ago. And the only time since then was after she called us and told us she had gotten worse.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I just don't know what to do. I really like her and knowing she betrayed me in order to give the damn book to Magpie.  
Mark: She's going to be fine. Kate i mean yeah she was apologizing to Ares in her sleep. It's only in her sleep because she won't get to do it in person. 

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Kate: Was she saying anything else?  
Mary: No. She just kept apologizing to Ares.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: You mind if i go and sit with her?  
Mary: No.

(She nods her head at her sister then walks out of the room to go and see with Reagan as Mark looks at Mary.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Just worried about Kate Mark.  
Mark: I hear ya. Anyway. Whose the new girl in the bed next to Reagan?  
Mary: I don't know. My guys brought her in just before you and Kate showed up.  
Mark: Huh. She looks familiar.  
Mary: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. She have any ID when she came in?  
Mary: Uh yeah. It's right here.

(She hands him the bag she had with her Mary hands him some gloves and he smiles at her as he looks through her bag.)

Mary: But when she came in even with the beaten face.  
Mark: Okay.  
Mary: I couldn't help but wonder how gorgeous she is.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Isn't there a rule stating that doctor's aren't allowed to date their patients.  
Mary: All i did was mention how gorgeous she is. I didn't say i wanted to sleep with her. Although.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: Of all honesty if Reagan wasn't Kate's ex i'd do her.  
Mark: Too bad Reagan's in love with Kate.

(Mary looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: I know. Beside i'd never do that to Kate.  
Mark: You're one hell of a person Mary.  
Mary: I love my sisters Mark. I know we lost Veracity. And i miss her everyday.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: You're not the only one who misses her.  
Mary: You okay?  
Mark: I'll be okay.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs out the girls wallet and opens it up to see what it says and looks at the name. And then looks at Mary.)

Mary: What?  
Mark: Ryan Wilder!

(She looks up at him confused.)

Mary: You know her?  
Mark: No. I've never seen this girl before in my life. Maybe Kate's seen her.  
Mary: Maybe.

(They walk out of her office and over to her.)

Mark: Hey you got a sec.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She gets up and walks over to them as she gets to him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Mary said the girl in the bed next to Reagan came in just before we showed up.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Okay.

(He hands her the wallet and she looks at the ID and knows her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark this is the girl i saved two months ago.   
Mark: The same night.  
Kate: Yeah. The same night we lost Veracity.

(He looks at her and then looks the girl in the bed.)

Mark: I know you know her well not personally but.  
Kate: Yeah. What?  
Mark: I just feel like I've seen her somewhere else before.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Well call Sophie and see if she can't find anything out about this girl.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her. Over at Crows Head Quarters Sophie's talking with Julia about the journal as her phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it 

is seeing the number she answers it.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah hey. Quick question.  
Sophie: Yeah shoot. What's up?  
Mark: Do you know a girl named Ryan Wilder?  
Sophie: Not that i can remember why?  
Mark: Because she's here at Mary's clinic and by the looks of her she's been through hell and back.  
Sophie: Wilder! Wilder! Know what me and Julia will head that way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her as she looks at Julia.)

Julia: What's up?  
Sophie: Come with me to Mary's clinic.  
Julia: Okay.

(They walk off to go to Mary's clinic. Back over at Mary's clinic Kate's sitting with Reagan as she remains asleep as she's sleeping Mark looks at her and feels bad 

for her. But then looks over at the girl in the bed next to Reagan's.)

Mark: Anyway. So you think she's good looking.

(Mary laughs at him.)

Mary: I do. But than again. Like you said she's a patient and i have feeling once she walks out of her i'm never going to see her again.  
Mark: You don't know that. She could live around here somewhere.  
Mary: Maybe.  
Mark: You know you never mentioned you were into women.

(Mary looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: I've tired to bring it up before. But.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: With everything going on between losing my mom to losing Veracity and to this.

(She points over at Reagan whose still out of it.)

Mary: I mean I've tried to bring it up. But everytime i try something comes up.  
Mark: Well if you ever need to talk about something you have me. Or Julia or well even Reagan if you don't right talking to Kate about this.  
Mary: She's my sister you'd think it would be easy.  
Mark: Coming out is never an easy topic.  
Mary: You?  
Mark: Yes i am Bi. I loved Veracity a lot. But then before her i had been in love with Santino.  
Mary: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong i always thought Reagan is drop dead gorgeous. But i wanted someone else.  
Mary: You think the samething of Kate?  
Mark: Of course i do. I love Kate i do. She's one of my bestfriends and i wouldn't trade her in for anything. Well i would but shh don't tell her i said that.

(Mary laughs at him.)

Mary: Wow.  
Mark: See if i didn't love Kate i wouldn't be giving her hell.  
Mary: Yes you would. Just not in the joking way.  
Mark: There you go. Like i said coming out is never an easy topic. But you come out when you're ready. Not when someone else say's too.   
Mary: How will i know when i'm ready to come out?  
Mark: Well i can't tell you that. Because i really don't know. With some people it's hard to come out to their families mainly their parents or any family member.  
Mary: Yeah well with me it's just the parent and the sister.  
Mark: Yes you do. So if ever wanna come out and you don't want to tell them i'm sure they'd be okay with it. I mean look at Kate she's out and proud. Your dad still 

loves Kate because weather she's gay or not. She's still Kate and he loves either way.

Mary: What's that say for Sophie?  
Mark: Sophie's a different story. Not all parents are okay with their child being gay. Sophie just happens to be one of those people who got stuck with the parents who 

don't like gays.  
Mary: What about your friend Maggie?  
Mark: She's the same way as far as her parents go. But the one thing she's learned through it all is that.  
Mary: What?  
Mark: She doesn't care if her parent accept the fact that she's gay. She wasn't born gay. God didn't look at her and Sophie say they must be gay.

(Mary laughs at him at how he said it.)

Mark: He doesn't work that way. Maggie and Sophie are gay that's who they are. They fell in love with someone of the same sex. And of all honesty.   
Mary: What?  
Mark: Sophie has taste. Well all three times.  
Mary: Oh really?  
Mark: Oh yeah. Kate's hot. Tyler was hot and don't even get me started on Julia.

(Mary continues to laugh at him then calms down.)

Mark: That accent is hot as hell. And hi Julia.  
Julia: Hi.

(He walks off laughing as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I didn't see them there.  
Sophie: He's so pretty.  
Julia: He is.

(Mark puts his head down as they laugh at him.)

Mark: No. I was just talking to Mary about the whole.  
Sophie: Oh. So that explains the whole acting gay thing.  
Mark: Who said i was acting.  
Sophie: Oh you're?  
Mark: I am.  
Sophie: Oh shit.  
Mark: I mean i'm not super gay. Or someone who likes their very very Gay. But i am Bi.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Anyway. This is ID i found in her wallet.

(He hands it to Sophie who looks at it and then looks up at the girl and realize's who she is.)

Sophie: Yeah i know her.  
Mark: How?  
Sophie: She recently did time for a crime her ex did.  
Mark: So the hell did she do time. If her ex did it?  
Sophie: Because they found the stash in her van.

(He looks at her and then looks over at Ryan.)

Mark: She's had one hell of a life.  
Sophie: She has.  
Mark: Have any idea what her ex's name is?  
Sophie: Yeah if i remember right her name is uh. Angelique Martin.  
Mark: Angelique Martin?  
Sophie: Yeah you know it?  
Mark: Yeah. Maggie Sawyer has arrested her a number of times over the course of three years. And Ryan was with her?  
Sophie: She was.  
Mark: No wonder her life went to hell.  
Sophie: Yeah. How's?  
Mary: She's getting better it's just she was saying a name while she was in a sleep.  
Julia: What name is that?  
Mark: Ares!

(They both look at him and then look back at Reagan.)

Julia: Was she saying anything else?  
Mary: She was apologizing in her sleep to her.

(Seeing how Kate is with Reagan Sophie gets upset because she can't be with Kate. Or well she can be but she's not gonna keep them from being together it's not fair to 

either one of them. Seeing the look on her face Mark feels bad for her.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: You sure?  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean i'm sure i'll find someone who will make me as happy as Reagan made her.  
Mark: Yes you will. It's just the matter of knowing who.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(He laughs at her as he looks over at Kate whose still by Reagan's side and smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway.

(They laugh at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes the ringer.)

Mary: Who was that?  
Mark: No one important.  
Mary: Okay. I'm gonna go check on Ryan.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go and check on her as Mark walks up to Julia and Sophie.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm good.  
Julia: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I see them and can't help but Smile because Kate's sitting next to a woman she really likes and Mary's well.  
Sophie: She doesn't even know her.  
Mark: True. But you can tell she's going to be wanting to get to know her once she leaves this building.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: And you.

(Sophie laughs at him.)

Sophie: I've come to the way of thinking if my mother can't accept me for who i am and who i love. Then i'm not gonna stand around waiting for her to come to her sense 

because well.  
Mark: She might.  
Sophie: I know. But if i keep waiting for that day then i'll never be happy.  
Mark: Very true. I came out and when my cousin called me a fag i decked him.

(Both Julia and Sophie laugh at him.)

Julia: I bet your uncle wasn't to happy with that.  
Mark: He wasn't but than again. Even though my uncle is his father.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: Not even he likes him. And he's his son.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But then i think that him and Dorian are mean't for each other.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Julia: So mean.  
Mark: I am actually.

(Then Oliver walks in and over to them.)

Mark: Oliver!

(He looks at him.)

Oliver: How is she?  
Kate: She's are right. Mary said she was apologizing to someone in her sleep.  
Oliver: Who?  
Mark: Ares!

(He turns and looks at him as he looks down at his sister as Thea walks in followed by William and Mia.)

Thea: Why would she be saying Ares name?  
Mark: I don't know. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Any sign of the damn journal?  
Oliver: Now and we've been looking all over the place for it. Even Sara along with the rest of the Legends have been looking for it and have come up with nothing.  
Mark: Barry!  
Mia: Him and his team have even been all over the place looking for it. That Journal is nowhere to be seen.  
William: We've even called up Kara and Jefferson but not even they've seen the journal since it disappeared.

(Then he sees someone he knows and rushes over to her.)

William: Oh my god Ryan.

(They all look at him.)

Mary: You know her?  
William: Yeah. I mean i know her in the future but.  
Mark: William!

(He turns and looks at him.)

William: Other then the criminal record what else do you guys know about her?  
Mark: Not a whole lot. What's going on?  
William: Her adopted mother was killed right in front of her.  
Mark: What?  
William: Her and mother had just gotten a place to live and when they got there the landlord had unlocked the door to let them in but. They came a cross a group of 

squaders.

Mark: Okay.  
William: Both Landlord and her mother were both beaten to death.  
Mark: And Ryan survived it.  
William: Yeah. Me and Mia in the future took her in but.  
Mark: What?  
William: She had died a couple of days after joining our team.  
Mark: So if she's dead in the future?  
William: She was living here when they were attacked.  
Mark: Okay.   
William: Mark the squaders that killed her mother were Alice's wonderland gang.

(Mark looks at him along with Kate and the other's.)

Kate: Oh god.

(They look over at Ryan.)

Mark: You said she died in the future meaning.  
William: She showed up in Star city wanting answers.  
Mark: What kind of answers?  
William: On who killed her wife.

(They all look at him in shock.)

Mary: Wife?  
William: Yeah. I mean can't tell you everything other then in the future Ryan does get married.  
Mark: Were they married here in Gotham or somewhere else?  
William: She said she met someone here in Gotham fell in love with them and about a couple of years later they had married.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Well at least she found love.  
William: She did. I can't tell you who she married but she did marry the woman she loved.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
William: It is. It's just i never thought i'd ever see her here in the past.  
Mark: Really?  
William: Really.

(They laugh at him and then it hits him who Ryan meets and falls in love with then looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
William: I'm not a loud to say. But i will give a hint and she's in the room.

(Mark looks at him and then looks over at Mary whose sitting down next to Ryan and smiles at her.)

Mark: Lucky Ryan.

(William starts laughing then calms down.)

William: And like Mia said that night Mark.  
Mark: What?  
William: You do move on just not with Commander Kane.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay than. Was he at least cute.  
William: Oh he's drop dead gorgeous.  
Mark: Oh really?  
William: Yeah. You're a lucky man in the future.  
Mark: And you're not gonna tell me who i end up with are you?  
William: I am not.  
Mark: Okay than.

(He laughs at him. But grabs him in and tells him in his ear then pulls away from him as Mark looks at him.)

Mark: So he's drop dead gorgeous.  
William: Yes.   
Mark: I'll keep that in mind.  
William: Okay.

(He walks away as Mark laughs at him and knows he'll be with. Just doesn't know it yet or if he does he doesn't wanna say it out loud. As he's standing there looking 

at William Mark laughs as his phone goes off and grabs it out to see who it is seeing the name he smiles at it and answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Casey: Hey look i know you're mad at me right now. But i was wondering if you'd come by my hotel room to talk.  
Mark: Yeah sure man i'll be right there.  
Casey: Okay thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up and looks at everyone.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: That was Casey i'm gonna go and talk to him.  
Kate: Okay. Let us know if he tells you anything else.  
Mark: I will.

(Then he walks off as he walks off he looks at William and laughs at him because he knows who Mark's going after.)

Mia: You told him?  
William: I did. 

(She laughs at him as she looks over at Mary whose got her eyes on Ryan and gets upset.)

William: Hey.  
Mia: I'm just thinking is all.  
William: She loved Ryan Mia.  
Mia: I know that.  
William: Okay.

(Over by Mary she's keeping a close eye on Ryan as she wakes up and looks around the room.)

Ryan: What's going on? Where the hell am i?  
Mary: Hey hey clam down. We're not gonna hurt you. You're in my clinic.  
Ryan: Who are you?  
Mary: My names Mary and over there is my sister Kate.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Ryan: Hi. But who is everyone else?  
Mary: Their friends of mine and my sisters.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Mary: Do you know what happened to you?  
Ryan: I was on my way to my parole officer's office when i got hit from behind and some people started beating on me.  
Kate: Why?  
Ryan: I don't know. But they kept asking where some journal was.

(They all look at her.)

Kate: A Journal?  
Ryan: Yeah. Why do you guys know what they want it for?  
Mary: It's something in it that could kill Batwoman.

(Ryan looks at her and then looks around the room to see Sophie there.)

Ryan: Agent Moore.

(Sophie looks at her and waves at her.)

Ryan: How did i get here?  
Mary: One of my guys found you outside and brought you inside.  
Ryan: Oh. Ow.

(She lies back down onto the bed and looks up at Mary and smiles a little at her.)

Ryan: You're so pretty.

(Mary looks at her as Sophie and Julia are trying to keep from laughing. As Mary tries to keep from blushing.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Ryan: You got a cute sister Kate.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Pain meds?  
Mary: Yeah there starting to kick in.  
Ryan: No wonder i'm feeling fine. Just like you.

(Mary's trying to keep from blushing as Julia and Sophie are still trying to keep from laughing as Reagan starts coming too and looks around the room. Seeing her wake 

up Mia rushes forward and kneels down next to her bed.)

Mia: Aunt Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Mia!  
Mia: Yeah hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Oliver: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi. What? Where am i?  
Kate: You're in Mary's clinic and have been the last three weeks.

(Reagan looks at he confused and sees her hand.)

Reagan: What?  
Oliver: Alice Mouse and Tommy tried to get Luke to decode the journal.  
Reagan: I-I-I remember that. What's the damage to my hand?  
Kate: Mary!

(She walks over to her and explains what's wrong with her hand and tells her that her nerves weren't severally damaged so she should be able to use her hand like 

normal.)

Mary: Can you move it?

(Reagan does as she asks and moves her hand up and down like she was asked.)

Mary: Flex your fingers.

(She even flex's her fingers like Mary asked her too.)

Mary: Yeah she'll full function of her hand in another three to four days.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Oliver: You remember anything else?  
Reagan: No. Up until the whole thing with the Journal. I'm a complete blank. Well no i do remember coming to both Julia and Luke's aid when i saw Elliott and Mouse 

trying to grab them i was able to knock Mouse down and then kicked Tommy in the nuts.

(Oliver and William cover their privates which makes Kate laugh at them.)

Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Only thing is i wasn't expecting anyone else. I all heard was Luke yell out for me and Julia she had gone down and then i fell unconscious.  
Sophie: You never saw their faces?  
Reagan: No. I didn't even really see Tommy's face. He has bandage on it.  
Kate: Yeah Alice cut his office off him and placed it over the body of a doctor that Mouse had killed in Arkham.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: I know you've been a sleep for awhile but. You really should rest.  
Reagan: I know. Just one more thing.  
Julia: What?  
Reagan: How is Luke?  
Julia: He's fine. Still pissed off about the journal being missing.  
Reagan: Missing still?  
Kate: Yeah the journal you handed over to Magpie was a fake.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off confused.)

Reagan: No it wasn't it was the real one that i gave Magpie.  
Julia: What?  
Reagan: The journal i gave Magpie as the real one. At least i could of sworn it was the real one. It looked real enough.

(They all look at her confused.)

Julia: So if she gave Magpie the real one.  
Sophie: Where the hell did Magpie stash it? And why the hell did she hand over a fake to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because Reagan now awake and talking including a drugged up Ryan Wilder who was flirting up a storm with Mary. There's more to come and in the next chapter will be the Kagan reunion i promise please don't hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

Julia: So if she gave Magpie the real one.  
Sophie: Where the hell did Magpie stash it? And why the hell did she hand over a fake to them?

(Julia looks at her and shrugs her shoulders at her as they look over at Reagan whose still awake and talking to her family and Kate. Over at the hotel Casey's staying at up in his 

room Mark walks up to the room he's in and knocks on the door. After he knocks he stands there and looks around the hallway as the door opens and Casey's opens it and Mark 

turns to look at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Casey: Hey. Thanks for coming.  
Mark: You bet.

(He walks around into the room. As he walk's in he closes the door behind him as Mark looks around it.)

Casey: Hey look Mark i just wanted to apologize to you for not telling you about the plane crash.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Let me ask you something.  
Casey: What?  
Mark: Did you really ask me to talk to me or to do something else?

(Casey looks at him and laughs.)

Casey: Of all honesty. I don't really know.  
Mark: Well i do.

(Casey looks at him and smile as he leans in and kisses him catching Mark off guard but Mark kisses him back as their kissing Mark goes to the buttons on his shirt and starts 

opening it as he reaches the final button on his shirt he pushes it off of him once it's off it falls to the floor as it hits the floor he smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Casey: I'd apologize for that but.  
Mark: I'm not either.

(He pushes him back onto his bed as he lands on it Mark pushes his shirt up and kisses his stomach getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it then kisses his belly 

button getting him to moan in enjoyment as he continues to kiss it he deepens it getting Casey to run his hands through his hair then he pulls away from it and starts kissing up 

his chest as he reaches his lips and kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. Then he pulls away from him.)

Casey: That felt weird.  
Mark: It was but it was nice to do also.  
Casey: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He grabs his shirt and pulls it up as it reaches neck Mark runs his hands over his torso as he's running his hands over it he looks at him and smiles.)

Casey: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah I'm fine. Just can't believe that I'm being given the chance to do this with you.

(Casey sits up looks at him. )

Casey: We don't have to do this.  
Mark: I know.

(He pulls his shirt up and off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he smiles at him.)

Mark: You're sexy as hell.

(He kisses him again as their kissing they fall back to the bed as they land on it Casey grabs his shirt and pulls it up as it reaches his neck Casey turns them over and Mark onto 

his back making laugh in the kiss then he pulls away from him and starts kissing down his chest to his stomach as he's kissing on him Mark grabs his shirt and pulls it the rest of 

the way off once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he runs his hands through his hair making Casey continue to kiss on him as he continues Mark's phone goes off 

making him give off an annoyed groan he goes into his pocket and grabs it out once he has it he looks at the number and gets annoyed. Still feeling Casey's lips on his stomach 

he smiles at him as he mutes the ringer and throws his phone onto his shirt. Back over at Mary's clinic everyone else has are ready left the building which leaves just Kate and 

Reagan.)

Kate: I was really worried about you.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: I'm sorry i worried you.  
Kate: It's okay Reagan.  
Reagan: No it's not Kate. I did something i'm going to forever feel guilty over doing.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: But in order to redeem yourself you risked your life in order to save both Luke and Julia. I couldn't be anymore grateful to you for doing that.  
Reagan: Thank you Kate.  
Kate: Why you thanking me. It's me who should be thanking you. I mean you did risk your life to protect one of my bestfriends and Julia.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Okay okay. I get it you're welcome.

(Kate smiles at her as she grabs her hand and holds it.)

Kate: I'm just pissed off that.  
Reagan: I wouldn't of agreed to it if i didn't think it would keep you safe.  
Kate: But you gave the journal to Magpie.  
Reagan: Yes i did. At the time i thought i had given her the real one. Apparently i was wrong.  
Kate: I'm sure you had. She just might of switched them before she got back to Arkham.  
Reagan: Why would she do that?  
Kate: I have no idea. But as long as that journal is still out there i'm still in danger Reagan.  
Reagan: I know and i'm sorry. I'm going to continue to be sorry.  
Kate: I know you will be.   
Reagan: Okay.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: You know with as mad as i wanna be with you. I can't be.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Why not?  
Kate: Because.  
Reagan: Because what?  
Kate: I miss you to damn much Reagan. It's very hard to be mad at someone I've found myself falling in love with.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: And here i thought i'd lose you to Sophie.  
Kate: Well you didn't and when you get out of here i really wanna start things up between us again.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she grabs Kate in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mary walks out of her office to see them kissing seeing it she grabs 

her phone out and takes a picture then puts her phone away as she walks over to Ryan to check on her again. Back over at the hotel in Casey's room. him and Mark are under the 

covers kissing after having sex then he pulls away from him.)

Casey: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Casey: So worth it.  
Mark: Yeah it was.  
Casey: Who kept calling you?  
Mark: I don't really wanna say.

(Casey looks at him. Then leans on his elbow and turns to look at him. He runs his hand over his chest getting him to look at him.)

Casey: Hey.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Let's just say he's someone i wish would fall off the face of the earth.  
Casey: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Casey: Whose that?  
Mark: My cousin David Vickers.  
Casey: That con artist is your cousin?  
Mark: Unfortunately he is.

(Casey turns his head towards him as Mark looks at him he leans in and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Casey: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Like i said. He's one person i keep hoping will lose my number but he never does. And before you say it I've changed my number so many times it's not even funny.   
Casey: How do your parents feel about you always changing your number?.  
Mark: They don't like it and i even told my uncle to get him to stop calling me and when does he stops for awhile but then he starts back up again.  
Casey: Wow.  
Mark: I know we're doing this back words but um.

(He pushes him back and runs his hand over torso making him smile at him. )

Casey: What?  
Mark: Will you go out with me sometime?

(Casey looks at him and smiles. )

Casey: Yeah I'd love to.  
Mark: Okay. How about tomorrow tonight after all of the fun?  
Casey: It's funny how you think we're remotely leaving this bed tonight.  
Mark: Oh really?  
Casey: Yes really. I'm finally getting what i want. There's noway we're leaving this bed until tomorrow morning.  
Mark: Well then.

(Mark leans in and says something in his ear.)

Mark: (In his ear) You do have sexy tummy and yummy belly button.

(Casey looks at him and smiles.)

Casey: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into another love making session.)

The following morning.

(Over at the hotel both Mark and Casey are still asleep after the number of times they made love the night before as their both sleeping Mark's phone goes off and Mark wakes up 

to grab it out of his pants pocket once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Hey Mary what's up?  
Mary: Kate and Reagan kissed last night.  
Mark: What? It's too early for this.  
Mary: I said Kate and Reagan kissed last night.

(Mark lies back onto the bed and laughs.)

Mark: Well that's great to hear. But it's still to early for this.

(Casey's behind him laughing.)

Mary: I'm sorry were you asleep?  
Mark: It's six-thirty in the morning Mary yes i was a sleep.  
Mary: I'm sorry. It's just i was really excited after what i saw last night and had to tell someone.  
Mark: So you couldn't of called and told Mia.  
Mary: Your name came first.  
Mark: Of course it did.  
Mary: I really am sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep.  
Mark: I'm awake now. But thank you.  
Mary: You're welcome bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his phone down as he starts laughing at what just happened.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Casey: I heard that a lot last night.  
Mark: Not what i mean't.  
Casey: Oh. What happened?  
Mark: Apparently Kate and Reagan kissed last night.  
Casey: We did more than that.  
Mark: That we did. And we should really talk about it.  
Casey: Now.  
Mark: Oh no. I'm still asleep.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark lies down again and puts his arm over his eyes and then laughs.)

Casey: What's so funny?  
Mark: Just hearing how excited Mary was while i was talking to her.  
Casey: What made her so excited?  
Mark: Kate and Reagan were kissing last night.  
Casey: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at him and laughs as they both fall asleep again.)

Two months later.

(It's been two months since Alice Mouse and Tommy Elliott kidnapped both Reagan and Luke in order to figure out away to kill the bat. And just before that Reagan giving the very 

book to Magpie in order to pay for her freedom from Arkham after handing over whatever thought was the real journal to Alice and Mouse Magpie disappeared only to come back 

after finding out that Alice and Mouse had kidnapped Reagan and tortured her in order to get Luke to Decode after learning of Reagan's kidnapping Magpie showed back up to 

Arkham and told Mark along with Kate and Julia that Hush was Tommy Elliott and they both arrested him soon after arresting Tommy Elliott Sophie showed up a long with the rest 

of the Crows and put Mouse Alice and Elliott back into their cells and brought in another doctor to take over for the murdered Dr. Butler. Which got both Julia and Mark to make a 

joke about his last name.)

Julia: Talk about being a major Butler.

(Mark looked at her and tried to keep from laughing but failed in a big way.)

Mark: Oh that was wrong. That's no way to talk about dead Butler.

(She started laughing along with Sophie who had walked up to them.)

Kate: You two done?  
Mark: I don't know you wanna take a crack at Nocturna.  
Julia: Nocturna!  
Mark: It was her name.  
Julia: What was night bite taken.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Oh you two.  
Mark: It's not Kate's turna.

(Both Julia and Sophie started laughing at her face. Then calm down. In between all of the joking around all of the Heroes including the Crows continued the search for the Journal 

as the search continued and after Reagan was released from Mary's clinic she took a trip out to Arkham to go and see Magpie who was surprised to hear she had gone out there to 

see much to Kate's Dismay but she understood. After visiting and talking with Magpie Reagan found out from her that she had switched the journal's and that the journal she had 

given to Alice was a fake. And she was asked where it was Magpie told her it was back in her room over at the motel and Reagan nodded her head at her after her visit with her she 

walked out of the building and headed back to her motel to her room as she was leaving she called Kate who met her there and they both walked in and headed for her room. As 

they got there they walked in and started searching the room for the journal as they were looking for it Reagan felt the back of her dresser and got Kate's attention.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looked over at her and walked over to her and they both moved the dresser away from the wall once it was moved she saw an envelope there and grabbed it off and handed 

to Kate who took it from her and opened it to find the real journal there she looked at Reagan and smiled at her.)

Kate: She really did put it back.  
Reagan: Yeah. Look Kate.  
Kate: Don't apologize again Reagan. It's okay really.

(Reagan smiles at her as she kisses her getting Kate to smile in it then she pulled away from her. All of that is leading up to two months later. Over at Wayne tower Mark walks into 

Kate's office who looks like she's feeling a lot better now that they've found the journal and it's in a safe place where no one can find it.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah just thinking is all.  
Mark: About Reagan?

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah. I gotta tell ya. I didn't think it be this easy to work along side her.  
Mark: It's a lot fun isn't it?  
Kate: It is. I mean the sex after words is even better.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure. But what i mean't is?  
Kate: I just. I never would of figured Magpie would turn against Alice as fast as she did.  
Mark: Alice put her sister's life in danger and she didn't like that. Her love for her sister out shined the i like stealing from the rich part of her.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Think she can be redeemed?  
Mark: It really all depends on Magpie. We can't make her become something she isn't anymore. And that's Reagan's sister.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: I always thought i could redeem Alice. I was wrong.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: Don't be. Because of Alice Mary hated me.  
Mark: She hated Alice more than you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Look Kate we all have a our faults and with you and Reagan it's your sisters.  
Kate: After the stunt Alice pulled with Catherine and then kidnapping both Reagan and Luke i only have one sister all thanks to whoever killed Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah i'm supposed to be heading to Chicago to go and talk to Casey and Severide about the plane crash.  
Kate: Okay. Keep me updated on it.  
Mark: You know i will.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mary walks into her office to talk to her.)

Mary: Hey.

(Kate looks at her and laughs at her.)

Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mary: Actually i was hoping i could talk to you about something. 

(Kate looks at her worried.)

Kate: It sounds serious?  
Mary: It kind of is and it's not that.   
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and walks around the desk and points her over to the couch and Kate walks over to the doors and closes them so that her and Mary can have private sister time once 

their closed she walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Kate: Okay. So what's going on?  
Mary: I was just wanting to tell you something and it's not easy.  
Kate: Well whatever it is i'll be fine with.  
Mary: What was like it for you to come out.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her. As she starts to explain to her on how it was for her to come out to her dad about her being gay. As she's explaining that to her Mary listens 

to every word Kate tells her and she smiles at her once she's finished telling Mary her story about her coming out Mary looked at her and smiled.)

Kate: Why'd you wanna know?  
Mary: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about why I've never really been able to find the right guy or well it's not really about trying to find right to date and settle down with.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: I mean don't get me wrong Luke's a nice guy and he's great but.  
Kate: I didn't even ask about Luke but i'm glad you think he's a great guy.

(Mary laughs at her then calms down.)

Mary: No. I was just.  
Kate: Mary!  
Mary: I think i might be gay.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her again.)

Kate: What makes you think that?  
Mary: Ever since we met Ryan i haven't really been able to keep my mind off of her.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mary: And since then we've been spending a lot of time together and I've gotten to know her really well. And not that way.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mary: She's actually really down to earth. Drop dead gorgeous.   
Kate: I'd say i agree but Reagan would beat me up.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: Shut up.  
Kate: Okay i'm sorry. So you were saying.  
Mary: It's just she's always on my mind and i keep asking myself why that is.  
Kate: You like her?  
Mary: I really really do.  
Kate: Have you thought about telling her?  
Mary: Off an on. I mean i'm not even sure if she feels the same way about me.  
Kate: Well you won't really know unless you try.  
Mary: I know that. It's just i wouldn't even know how to say anything. I mean i talked to Alex before i came here to talk to you and she said when she told Maggie how she felt she told her she didn't date any fresh off the boat.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Wow that was harsh. I never would of said that. At least not to Sophie.  
Mary: I know that. But than she told me that Maggie only said what she did because she wanted her to expression what it was like to be out and proud before they got together.  
Kate: And you feel that's how Ryan's gonna feel?  
Mary: Am i crazy to think that?  
Kate: No. And i know for a fact that Ryan wouldn't say that.   
Mary: Why you say that?  
Kate: Just from the way she looks at you. 

(Mary nods her head at her.)

Kate: Now weather you tell her is up to you. No one else.  
Mary: I know that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: Anyway. 

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Look Mary.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: I don't care i you're gay. You're still my sister and i love the hell out of you. And i know for a fact Veracity would of said the samething.  
Mary: I know she would of. God Kate i miss her so much.  
Kate: I know you do. I do too. Come here.

(She moves closer to her and she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Later over in Chicago,IL over at the fire house he stops his truck behind Casey's and puts it into park once 

it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and locks it up as he locks it up he walks up towards the building as he's walking up to it Cruz looks 

up at him and laughs.)

Joe: Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: Hey man.  
Joe: You been?  
Mark: Oh you know. I've been hanging in there.  
Joe: Yeah Casey told us he told you and Kate about the plane crash.  
Mark: He did. And i gotta tell.  
Joe: And Severide tried a number of times to get him to tell you guys.  
Mark: I kind of figured. Anyway. Are him and Severide here?  
Joe: Actually Severide's at OFI with Seager.  
Mark: Serenity's sister?  
Joe: Yeah. Don't tell him i said anything but.  
Mark: Oh no hey. It's his life.

(He laughs at him.)

Joe: But Casey's in his office.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off to go and talk to Casey. As he gets to his office he knocks on the door and he looks up at him seeing Mark he smiles at him as Mark walks in and closes the door 

behind him.)

Mark: So Severide and Wendy Seager?

(Casey Laughs at him.)

Casey: It's nothing like that. Their just friends.  
Mark: Oh just friends. Is that what we are. Just friends who sleep together on a day to day bases.

(Casey looks at him and laughs as Mark leans in and kisses him getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from him.)

Casey: You know. I don't really know what we are other than two guys who clearly enjoy having sex with each other.  
Mark: That's actually a lot of fun.  
Casey: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate and Reagan finally being able to find the damn journal.  
Casey: Well that's good to hear it really is.  
Mark: Yes it is. Look Casey.

(He looks up at him as he stands up and stands in front of him as Mark leans against his desk.)

Mark: I really do like you and it shows through everytime we sleep together.  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: I wanna see where this goes. I know I've been saying time and time again that i'm not ready to move on. But we all have to move on at some point.  
Casey: Yeah.

(Mark stands up and looks at him as he pulls him into him.)

Mark: And i wanna move on with you.

(Casey kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Mark continues to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Well than.

(He laughs at him.)

Casey: I'd apologize for that but i'm not.  
Mark: I didn't think that you were.  
Casey: Anyway. Was there another reason you came here?  
Mark: There is but i think there's something i wanna do first.

(He takes his shirt off and throws it to his desk as he kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto his bed as their kiss continue he deepens it sending them into a 

love making session. Later their both on his bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Mark's phone goes off getting him to pull away from him 

and he grabs it up to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: April!  
April: Yeah hey. I'm sorry to bother you at work but.  
Mark: No it's okay. I'm actually here in Chicago what's up?  
April: I need you to come to Med.  
Mark: Why?  
April: One of the Evermoist members just woke up.

(Mark quickly sits up and looks at Casey.)

Casey: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mary having just come out to Kate will she tell Ryan how she feels about her of will she remain quiet and now that one of the Evermoist members having woken up from their coma which member is it and will she tell him what brought the plane down. You'd think after finding the Journal things would start going smoothly for everyone. Well you gotta be careful what you wish for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

(Casey looks at him confused.)

Casey: What's wrong?  
Mark: Are you sure?  
April: Oh yeah i'm sure. She's asking for you.  
Mark: Which member is it?  
April: Their lead singer Calamity.  
Mark: Okay i'll head down there now.  
April: Okay.

(He hangs up with her and quickly starts to get dressed to go and over to the hospital to go and see Calamity. Casey knowing what's going on looks at him.)

Mark: They were in coma's. Are you freaken kidding me?  
Casey: Mark!

(He finishes getting dressed and leaves the office as Casey falls back to the bed annoyed with himself. Then he gets up and starts getting dressed in order to catch up with Mark 

before he leaves. Out in the main part of the fire house Mark calls Kate who answers right away.)

Mark: Get to Chicago.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Apparently Evermoist was in a coma and one of them just woke up.  
Kate: Which one?  
Mark: Calamity!

(She hangs up and quickly rushes from her office along with Sophie and Julia who leave with her. Later over at Med Mark walks in followed by Seager who was with Severide out to 

lunch as they walk in he heads for the nurses station.)

Mark: April!

(She turns and looks at him.)

April: Hey.  
Mark: Where is she?  
April: Right this way.

(They walk off towards the room she's in as they get there she shows him and he looks in at her.)

Mark: She still awake?  
April: She's been in and out but i'm sure she'll wake up when she hears you.  
Mark: Okay. What about her bandmates?  
April: Still in coma's and we have no idea why.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks into the room and over to her as he gets to her he looks at her while she's asleep.)

Mark: Calamity!

(Hearing his voice calling her she wakes up and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: I'd be a smart ass and say i forgot how hot you are. But that would be a lie.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Mark: I would but i wanted hear the accent that got Beca to fall in love with you.  
Calamity: Don't push it.  
Mark: I'm sorry.   
Calamity: It's okay. How long have i been out of it?  
Mark: Three close to four months. I would of come while you were still out of it but i wasn't told about the plane crashing.

(Severide looks off not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: The other girls?  
Mark: Their still out of it.

(Calamity looks off not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Mark: April!  
April: We haven't been able to tell her.  
Mark: Tell her what?  
April: I'm sorry Calamity Beca died a couple of hours after you guys were brought in.

(She looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: What happened?  
April: I'll tell you out there.  
Mark: Okay. Hey.  
Calamity: I loved her.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: She didn't know.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I tried telling her before the plane went down.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: And now she'll never know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I'm sure she knew.  
Calamity: I'm sure she did. But i wanted her to know anyway.  
Mark: I get it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: The other Bellas?  
April: Their all okay. They all made it through the crash and have been coming in everyday to see you.  
Calamity: Can you call them?  
April: Sure thing.

(She walks off to go and call them. As she walks off Mark sits down with her and holds her hand getting her to smile at him but then thinks bout the woman she lost and gets 

upset because she knows she'll never get to tell her how she felt about her. Later Kate arrives at the hospital with both Julia and Sophie behind her. Seeing them Mark walks over 

to them.)

Kate: How is she?  
Mark: Grieving.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Beca died the same day they brought them in.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Beca: No i didn't.

(They turn and look at her to see her with the other Bellas.)

Mark: Beca!

(She waves at him.)

Kate: Why would they tell you she died?

(But than Mark turns and looks at Severide.)

Mark: That wasn't even funny.  
Severide: I'm sorry. I never should of had her say that.  
Mark: No you shouldn't of.

(He goes to hit him only to have Crockett come in and push him back.)

Marcel: Mark she's alive.  
Mark: I know she is. And if he found that funny just makes you wonder what else him and Casey found so damn funny.

(Severide looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Bec's she's in there.

(She rushes off towards her room to go and see her as she walks in she sees her asleep and walks over to her as she gets to her she puts her hand against the side of her head 

getting her to wakes up and look up at the woman she was just told was dead.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Hey beautiful.  
Calamity: I.  
Beca: Kelly Severide put her up to it.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off annoyed. As she grabs her hand and kisses it getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: God i thought i'd lost you.  
Beca: Not a chance. I can't believe you're finally awake.  
Calamity: Yeah. Long sleep and i'm still tired.

(She laughs at her.)

Beca: I'd say try and get some more but.  
Calamity: I'm not ready to close my eyes yet.   
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: I'm afraid that when i wake up you'll be gone.  
Beca: I'm not going anywhere.  
Calamity: Okay stay with me.  
Beca: Yeah.

(Calamity moves over and Beca gets onto the bed with her and she lies down next to her as Calamity wraps her arm around her waste getting her to smile at her. As she's lying 

there she kisses her head and continues to smile because she's got the woman she loves in her arms again and isn't about to let go again. Not ever now all they both had to do 

was tell the other how they feel about the other. Back out in the main part of the hospital Mark punches Severide which sends him down. He goes to go after him again only to 

have Boden walk in and break them up.)

Wallace: That is a enough. Are you and Casey done being pricks to him now.  
Mark: Excuse me?  
Joe: The whole thing where Casey was being threatened was being done by him.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed. Then he looks at Kate.)

Mark: Outside.

(They follow him out of the hospital and walk to where no can hear them.)

Julia: What's up?  
Mark: The Matt Casey and Kelly Severide i know wouldn't of pulled prank like that mainly when it comes around to me and people i care about.  
Sophie: You don't think that's Kelly Severide?  
Mark: No i don't. Very much like i don't believe the Matt Casey I've found myself getting close too.  
Kate: You don't think that's him either.  
Mark: I really don't.   
Kate: Think their around here some where?  
Mark: No. You remember the night Casey showed up in Gotham wanting to talk to us about their plane going down?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well i was looking into that plane crash and i called Chicago.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: At the time this plane crash happened?  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: They were all in Spain getting ready for the USO tour kick off.  
Kate: So how the hell are they here in Chicago?  
Mark: That plane crash was three years ago.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: So what the hell landed them in the hospital?  
Mark: I was also talking to Chicago and he said their tour bus had been t-boned by a truck.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: And they all lived?  
Mark: All but one.  
Kate: Veracity!  
Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: So why the hell would they say it was plane crash that landed them in here?  
Mark: Because the plane that went down three years ago also had them on it and unlike this last time.  
Kate: They all came out of the crash.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: But why go through all this trouble to make you two think it was plane crash that had gone down?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Kate: Mark Veracity would of been with them here when the bus was hit.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: How the hell did she end up all the in Gotham?  
Mark: That's a very good question.  
Julia: If that wasn't Veracity that died in Gotham?  
Mark: Where the hell is my wife?

(They look at him and then look off.)

Kate: We're gonna have to dig up her grave and with you being her husband.  
Mark: We need answers Kate.  
Kate: I know that. I need to call my dad and tell him.  
Mark: Okay. You two stay out here with her.

(They nod their heads at him as he walks off. Later they arrive at the lot where the girls bus is and walk up to it as they get there Mark sees the shape the bus is in and looks at 

Julia and Kate.)

Kate: Oh god how the hell did they all survive this?  
Mark: They barely did according to what Brett and Foster told me.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Serenity and Charity both coded twice and Calamity well she was on the other side of the bus when they were hit.  
Kate: What about Veracity?  
Mark: They think she might of been thrown from the bus.  
Kate: Damn.

(They walk off towards it as they get there Ritter and Gallo walk up to them.)

Darren: You guys need some help?

(They look at them and nod their heads as they walk up to them and open the door on the bus.)

Mark: How long did it take you guys to get this door open?  
Blake: About ten minutes why?  
Mark: Just wondering. With how hard they were hit i'm just surprised they all made it to the hospital.  
Darren: But your wife from what we hear.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(As they walk on they look around as their looking around Mark sees where both Serenity and Charity would been sitting when the truck hit them.)

Mark: How fast was the truck going do you know?  
Darren: Uh no. CPD have been trying to get answers from the company the simi was from but no ones said anything to them.

(Mark nods his head at him as he continues on and comes up to where they sitting.)

Mark: By the looks of it here both Serenity and Charity might of been sitting here.

(He points at the area where they would of been sitting as Kate walks up to him and looks down.)

Kate: Think they were thrown when the truck hit them?  
Mark: Mostly likely given how the report said they both had head wounds.  
Julia: Where the Bellas with them when they got hit?  
Darren: No they were on the bus behind them.  
Mark: They weren't sharing a bus?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Beca Emily and Cynthia weren't on here?  
Darren: No.   
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Kate: So the Bellas would of been the first ones to try and get into the bus when it got hit?  
Blake: Yeah. I mean Beca and Flo were able to get into bus from the broken window and check to see if they were all still breathing.  
Mark: Veracity was still on here?  
Blake: No. The window on the side was busted out. Chief had us searching up and down the river trying to see if we could locate her but we couldn't.  
Kate: She was more an likely thrown into the river and with her being unconscious.  
Mark: That river could of been flowing pretty fast that day.  
Kate: Yeah i know. The current could taken her out to god knows where.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: Were the Bellas badly hurt?  
Darren: A couple of broken ribs and few cuts and bruises other than that they were perfectly fine.  
Kate: Okay.

(They keep up the search of the bus as their search continues Mark walks towards the back as he gets there he sees all of their things down on the floor Mark starts going through 

everything as he's going through everything he comes up to something in one of the girls bags and pulls it out once he has it he looks at it and opens it up and calls out for Kate 

who walks off towards him as she gets there he shows her what he found and she looks at it.)

Kate: What is this?  
Mark: A ring by the looks of it.  
Kate: Whose bag did you find this in?  
Mark: I think it was Serenity's.

(She picks it up and looks at the name tag.)

Kate: Looks like she was planning on asking Emily to marry her.  
Mark: Yup.

(He looks around some more and comes up to another bag and reads the name tag on it to see whose it is seeing the name he gets upset.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: This is Veracity's bag.

(She walks over to him and he opens it to see what's in there as their looking he comes across something and looks at it seeing it he looks at Kate who looks off.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: It's just i go from being a widower to a husband whose wife is missing.  
Kate: We're gonna find her Mark.  
Mark: I know that. So how'd things go with Mary?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: She's in love with Ryan.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Lucky Ryan.  
Kate: She would be. If she knew.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: Don't be. Mary had one of the hardest conversations with me. And i wasn't a smart ass one bit.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You're one hell of a sister Kate never second guess that.  
Kate: I'm trying my hardest Mark i really am.  
Mark: Okay.

(As they continue to search the bus but they don't come up with anything else until Mark gets to the way back of the bus and looks at it.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(Kate walks up to him and look at the mess.)

Kate: What the hell Mark?  
Mark: I don't know.

(They start looking through the mess on the bus as their looking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: April!  
April: Serenity Seager just woke up.  
Mark: What?  
April: She's wake and given how she just woke up.  
Mark: Charity won't be far behind.  
April: No.   
Mark: Yeah okay thanks.  
April: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Serenity's awake.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: First Calamity and now Serenity.  
Mark: Yeah and given how Serenity just woke up.  
Kate: Charity won't be far behind her.  
Mark: No she won't be.

(Later back over at the hospital Mark walks back in followed by Kate.)

Mark: How is she?  
Cynthia: She woke up for a little bit and then fell asleep again. Emily's in with her now.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him. Back over in Gotham over at the Hold up Mary walks into the club and goes to the counter and orders herself a drink and the bartender nods his head at her as 

she looks around the bartender comes back up to her hands her drink as Ryan walks up to her.)

Ryan: Mary!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Mary: Ryan hey.  
Ryan: Hey.  
Mary: What you doing here?  
Ryan: Still looking for work.  
Mary: Oh. Well if it's a job you want i can always talk to Kate about you working here or working Security over at her building.

(Ryan looks at her and smiles.)

Ryan: No it's okay. I mean it's a nice thought but really Mary it's fine.  
Mary: Okay well. If you ever wanna talk let me know.  
Ryan: I'm not much of a talker. That job goes to you.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: So I've been told.   
Ryan: Anyway. It was good to see you.  
Mary: You too.

(As she turns and walks off Mary calls out for her again.)

Mary: Hey Ryan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: You don't have to agree to this but. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: You asking me out?  
Mary: Yes i am.  
Ryan: I wouldn't really have anything to wear to anything fancy.  
Mary: So we don't do anything fancy. I happen to know a great burger place or a diner.

(Ryan smiles at her.)

Ryan: Yeah sure. You busy now?

(Mary smiles at her.)

Mary: Nope come on.

(Downs her drink and then walks out with Ryan who laughs at her. Later over at one of the diners in the city both Mary and Ryan are sitting at their table talking and joking around 

as their talking someone walks up to them and tries to talk to them.)

Ryan: Hey look i know you wanna talk to us but we're and we wanna be alone.  
Man: Hey no problem i was just coming to see if you ladies wanted to come and sit with me and my friends.  
Mary: No. Thank you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Man: I was talking to your friend.  
Mary: And my friend said to take a hike.

(He goes to grab her only to have someone come in and pushes him back.)

Tyler: Door's that way.

(He pushes him towards the door and looks at him annoyed.)

Man: This isn't over.  
Tyler: It better be.

(Then he turns and walks off.)

Mary: Thank you. Wait Tyler.  
Tyler: Hey Mary.  
Mary: Hi. What you?  
Tyler: I was just reassigned to the Crows here in Gotham.  
Mary: Oh my god that's awesome.  
Tyler: Yeah it is. Anyway. You two are here as friends or a date?  
Mary: I was kind of hoping it was a date.  
Tyler: Oh well say no more.

(He turns and walks off as Ryan and Mary laugh at him.)

Ryan: He seemed nice.  
Mary: He is.  
Ryan: How you know him?  
Mary: He's Sophie's ex husband.  
Ryan: Really?  
Mary: Yeah.   
Ryan: He was cute.

(Mary laughs at her as she sees the look on her face.)

Mary: Anyway.

(Ryan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Ryan: Why Mary are you jealous?  
Mary: Why would i be?

(She looks at her.)

Mary: I'm the one here with you not anyone else.

(Ryan smiles at her as they get back to their conversation that bad been rudely interrupted the guy had shown up to their table. As their talking Ryan smiles at her and Mary looks 

off trying to keep from laughing at something she had just said. As their date continues they continue to talk and get to know each other. As they finish their food Mary pay's for 

their food and they both walk out of the diner to walk off back towards the Hold up. As their walking there they continue on with their conversation as their walking and talking 

Ryan feels someone following them and turns to see that guy following them and Mary quickly pushes her watch to call Supergirl who quickly flies off towards them. But before 

she can get to them he grabs them and throws Mary into the ally and goes to go after her only to have Ryan shove him into the wall getting him to hurt his shoulder. As he hits the 

wall she kicks him in the face knocking him out cold then she rushes over to Mary and helps her up.)

Ryan: Mary!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Ryan: Anytime.

(She turns over and looks at her.)

Mary: Where the hell is Supergirl?

(As she say's that she lands as one the mans friends come after Ryan and she grabs him and throws him into the dumpster as a group of Crows show up on scene and rush over to them.)

Jacob: Mary!

(She looks over at him.)

Mary: Dad.

(He walks over to her and she gets up with Ryan's help and hugs him as she's hugging him Kara looks at them and then looks around at the men on the ground. Then the one who 

went after Mary comes to goes to go after Ryan only to have one of the agents grab him and throws him to the ground and cuff's him once he's cuffed they get him up and he 

starts screaming out at them.)

Man: She attacked me.  
Mary: It was self defense you prick.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Man: Fag.  
Mary: And proud of it you gay bashing jackass.

(He looks at her in shock at what she had just said along with both Ryan and Jacob who look at her and laugh.)

Jacob: Thank you.  
Ryan: You're welcome.  
Jacob: And you too Supergirl.

(She smiles at him as she takes off and then Mary keeps a hold of her father. Then she let's him go as Ryan walks off.)

Mary: Dad i'll be back.  
Jacob: Okay.

(She walks away from him and over to Ryan as she gets to her she turns her around and kisses her catching her off guard. Back over in Chicago their searching up and down the 

river for someone whose been missing the last three to four months and are hoping they'll finally find her. As their looking Mark and Kate are on one side as Sophie and Julia are 

on the other.)

Sophie: Do you think we'll find her?  
Julia: I don't know. But with all three of her bandmates awake and wanting to know what happened to her.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(As they continue up the river Sophie sees something and runs over to her as she gets there she feels for a pulse and then turns her over seeing who it is she yells out for both 

Mark and Kate run over to her as they get there Mark gets to her first and looks down at who is and smiles at her.)

Mark: Veracity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mary having just kissed Ryan what does it mean for them and with all four Evermoist members being accounted for what does it mean for Mark's future with Casey. Will he stay with Casey or will he go back to his wife. Find out in the next update of Finding the Journal. Sadly three more chapters left of this story and then i will be getting back to work on Blood Oath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Veracity!

(Kate looks at him and smiles as he feels for pulse.)

Julia: She breathing?  
Mark: Barely we gotta get her to a hospital. Brett down here.

(They rush down towards them as they get to them they start working on her as Mark stands up and looks at his friends.)

Mark: You gotta call you dad and Mary.  
Kate: I will once we get to the hospital.  
Mark: Okay.

(As both Brett and Foster continue to work on her Mark looks around and then sees something and walks over to it as he gets there he puts a glove on and picks it up as 

he's looking at it Sophie walks over to him and kneels down next to him.)

Sophie: What's this?  
Mark: I don't know. It's got some water on it i couldn't tell you.  
Kim: I can see if our lab can try and restore the picture.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She hands him a bag and he places it in there once it's in there they continue to search the river side as Kate looks over at him and feels bad for him. Because who 

ever ramed into the girls bus made him along with her family think that Veracity was dead and didn't even bother to tell them about the other members being in the 

hospital. As his search continues he doesn't see anything and gets ready to walk back up everyone when he spots something and walks over to pick it up as he gets there 

he kneels over and picks it up once he has it he looks it over as Brett calls out for him. He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Brett: You wanna ride with?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to them and hands what he found to Kim who looks at her and nods her head as he takes the gloves off and walks off with Brett and Foster to go with his 

wife to the hospital. Over in Gotham Mark pulls away from Ryan who looks at her in shock.)

Ryan: Wow.  
Mary: Too soon?  
Ryan: No. Not to soon. You wanna go somewhere?  
Mary: I know just the place.

(They both walk off as Jacob laughs at them.)

Jacob: Two gay daughters i could live with that.

(One of the other agents laughs at him. Back over in Chicago up by the ambulance Mark helps them get her onto the back of it and Foster gets in along with Mark once 

he's in they close the doors on it and he sits down once he's down he grabs her hand and holds it getting Foster to look at him and feels bad for him because he had 

gone close to four months thinking his wife was dead and never knew about the other friends who were also in the hospital.)

Foster: Damn it Casey.

(Mark keeps a hold of his wife's hand and kisses the back of it letting her know he's with her.)

Mark: She gonna be okay?  
Foster: I can honestly Say Mark i don't know. She's been down there the last three months. So the only thing i can tell you is that.  
Mark: No i get it.

(She nods her head at him. Then he pulls his phone out and calls one of the Bellas who answers right away.)

Mark: Tell Calamity we found Veracity.

(She hangs up and rushes off towards her room. In her room both her and Beca are talking and joking around as Jessica walks in.)

Jessica: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Jessica: Mark just called.  
Beca: And?  
Jessica: They found Veracity.

(She puts her down onto Beca's chest trying to keep from losing it.)

Beca: How is she?  
Jessica: I don't know. He didn't say much. I think he was still in too much shock to say anything.

(They nod their heads at her as she walks out of the room.)

Calamity: Well at least they found her.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She keeps a hold of her as Chloe looks at them and feels bad for Calamity because she might of just gained two of her friends back when they woke up. But there's 

still a very good chance she could lose Veracity all thanks to Kelly Severide and Matt Casey for keeping their mouth's shut. Later the ambulance arrives at the 

hospital and Mark gets out of it as they rush out and take Veracity off of the back of it and Mark backs up as Kate runs up.)

Mark: She's okay.  
Kate: She's still alive?  
Mark: Luckily yes she is.

(She nods her head at him. Then they rush her into the hospital as Kate grabs out her phone and calls her father who answers on the first ring.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: I've got some news that just might give you heart attack.  
Jacob: What you talking about?  
Kate: Veracity's alive.

(He hangs up and quickly takes off from his office. Over in Chicago Kate looks at her phone and then to Sophie who had just walked up to her.)

Sophie: What?  
Kate: He hung up.  
Sophie: You at least tell him?  
Kate: Yeah. I think that's why he hung up.

(She laughs at her. Back over in Gotham over at the Penthouse in Mary's room both her and Ryan are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other. 

As their kissing continues she deepens it sending them love in another love making session. Back over in Chicago both Mark and Kate rush in and sit down in their lobby 

to wait for news on Veracity as their waiting Mark looks off not sure of what to do or say. As he's staring off into space Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Hey you.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She gets up and walks out of the hospital to go and talk to her. Outside.)

Kate: Thanks for getting back to me so soon.  
Reagan: Yeah. You are right?  
Kate: Uh for the most part i'm just fine.  
Reagan: And the other?  
Kate: My sister's alive.

(Reagan falls silent on the other end but then talks to her again.)

Reagan: Are you sure?  
Kate: Yeah. We found her by the same river where the bus was hit.  
Reagan: I thought it was a plane crash?  
Kate: That plane crash happened three years ago.  
Reagan: Oh god. so he lied to you guys.  
Kate: Yeah. The accident that had happened was that their bus had been t-boned.  
Reagan: Oh god Kate i'm sorry.  
Kate: So am i. Because if my sister dies all over again Reagan i don't know if i could handle it.  
Reagan: Well you want me to come down there and with you?

(Kate smiles on the other end.)

Kate: You're the greatest you know that?  
Reagan: So I've been told. So is that what you want?  
Kate: Yeah actually that would be great.  
Reagan: Okay i'll head down.  
Kate: Okay thanks Reagan.  
Reagan: Anytime. 

(Then they hang up and Reagan gets up to go and drive down to Chicago to be with Kate while they wait for news on Veracity. Back over at the Penthouse both Ryan and 

Mary are kissing as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mary: So worth the ass kicking i almost took.

(She laughs at her and kisses her again as Mary's phone goes off she looks at her and smiles at her. Then they pull away from each other.)

Mary: I'm sorry.  
Ryan: No it's okay.

(She leans over and grabs her phone once she has it she looks at the number and answers it.)

Mary: Dad.  
Jacob: Where are you?  
Mary: The Penthouse why?  
Jacob: I just got a call from Kate.  
Mary: She okay?  
Jacob: She's in shock.  
Mary: Why? Dad what's going on?  
Jacob: Veracity's alive.

(Mary quickly sits up which gets Ryan's attention.)

Mary: Dad that's not funny.  
Jacob: It wasn't mean't to be.  
Mary: Are they sure it's her?  
Jacob: Mark found her by the same river where the bus was t-boned.  
Mary: Okay i'll meet you downstairs.  
Jacob: Okay.

(She hangs up and looks at Ryan.)

Ryan: You are right?  
Mary: My sister's alive.  
Ryan: But i thought.  
Mary: I'm not really sure on that one. My dad said Mark found her by the same river where their bus was t-boned.  
Ryan: Okay well you want me to go with you guys?  
Mary: You sure you want too?  
Ryan: Yeah. Besides i was having way to much to see it end.

(Mary smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mary: Okay.

(They both get up to get dressed. Later their both dressed and outside of the building waiting for Jacob to pull up as he pulls up he unlocks the doors and they both 

get in to head off towards Chicago. Once their in Mary closes the door and he drives off. As he drives off Mary grabs Ryan's hand who looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: Thanks for coming.  
Ryan: You're welcome.

(She looks over at Jacob and pulls her hand up and kisses the back of it getting Mary to smile at her as she lay's her head down onto Ryan's shoulder. Back over in 

Chicago Mark's sitting down as Brett walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Brett: You are right?  
Mark: I can honestly say that i am not.

(He stands up and walks out of the hospital to go and be on his own while the doctor's work on his wife as he's standing outside his phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes it as he puts the phone away as he continues to stand there someone walks up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. You okay?  
Kate: I finally get the woman i want back into my life and then i find out my sister is still alive. I'm not really sure what to think at the moment.  
Mark: Of all honesty neither do i.

(Kate laughs at him as they both sit down and look around the area.)

Kate: Four months Mark.  
Mark: I know. We didn't know about the bus accident and when i confronted Chicago with it. He said he told them to call amd tell us.  
Kate: So why the hell didn't they?  
Mark: Beats the hell out of me.

(She smiles at him as he looks around again. Later their back in the hospital waiting for news on Veracity as their waiting Jacob along with Reagan Mary and Ryan walk 

into the waiting room seeing them Kate gets up and walks over to them.)

Kate: Dad.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Jacob: What you know?  
Kate: Nothing yet. Their still working on her.

(He nods his head at her. Then he looks over at Mark who still has his head down annoyed with Severide and Casey for not telling them that the girls had been in an 

accident in the first place and because of them not telling them. He thought his wife and his friends were dead. Over the next several hours they all remain there 

trying to see if they can find anything out about Veracity but when they haven't learned anything. Mark gets up and walks into the main part of the hospital and walks 

over to the nurses station.)

Mark: Natalie!

(She turns and looks at him then walks over to him.)

Natalie: How you doing?  
Mark: I'd be doing better if i knew what the hell was going on with my wife.  
Natalie: Mark as far as we know she's still in surgery.  
Mark: No one came out and told me they were taking her into Surgery.  
Natalie: I'm sorry. I should of come out.  
Mark: How much longer?  
Natalie: I don't know. We can never tell.  
Mark: Natalie! I don't mean to be an ass. But for over three months close to four i thought she was dead. Along with those three other women in this hospital. What the 

hell am i supposed to tell her family?

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed with them as he walks off Will walks up to her and she looks at him.)

Will: He annoyed i know.  
Natalie: I've seen him like that.  
Will: He loves her.  
Natalie: Will why the hell did Marcel take her into surgery?  
Marcel: I didn't. She's in one of the rooms down the hall.  
Will: And you couldn't of told her husband that?  
Marcel: I was running a blood test on her to make sure she's who they believe she is?  
Will: And?  
Marcel: I just got the results back and the woman they found by the river was Veracity Kane-Buchanan.

(They both look at him.)

Natalie: They'll be relieved.  
Marcel: They will be. But the woman whose body they buried in her place.  
Will: Her family won't be.  
Marcel: No they won't be.

(Then they walk off towards the waiting room. As they get there Mark look up at them then walks over to them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Marcel: Veracity isn't in surgery. We did some test and we gathered from the shape she was in and yes we know she was thrown from the bus when it was T-boned.  
Mark: Crocket what the hell is wrong with my wife?  
Marcel: Well for one thing. We did a Blood test and yes it is Veracity.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who looks off relieved.)

Mark: Well that's always good to hear.  
Will: He's been doing everything he can to try and see if surgery is something she needs.  
Mark: It's been three months close to four months since that damn accident no one in this room was told about it. We thought she was dead.   
Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her and backs off. Marcel looks at Reagan and tells her what he's been able to figure out about what had happened to her which gets Mark to look at him.)

Mark: So what your saying is?  
Natalie: There's a very good chance that the woman you guys buried was Veracity. But someone had dug up her grave.  
Mark: But. Okay this is so damn confusing.  
Natalie: Mark!

(He turns and walks out of the hospital.)

Kate: Someone wanna please explain to me why the hell two of 51's most trusted officers didn't tell anyone about the accident. And why the bastards didn't tell us why 

my sister and her bandmates never called or talked to us.

(They all look at her.)

Marcel: We can't say why neither Lieutenant Severide or why Captain Casey kept the accident from everyone.  
Mark: By the looks of the bus and both Gallo and Ritter have both said this.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate Vera was thrown from the bus when they got hit.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't 51 going looking for her?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: They had more than enough fire fighters there that day.   
Kate: I know.  
Mark: So why didn't they go and look. If Vera was able to get up and walk around. And she did end up in Gotham.  
Kate: But Gotham's twenty minutes from here.  
Mark: I realize this. If she was as bad off as they say she was.  
Kate: Why wasn't she found before hand.  
Mark: And given how she was thrown from the bus. There's noway she would of ever gotten up and walked twenty minutes to Gotham.  
Kate: Someone helped her.  
Mark: But who? 

(She looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: I have no idea.   
Mark: We're getting more and more questions.   
Kate: I know that. I know we're getting more questions then answers and they lie in the mouths of Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: If i see either one of them right now i'd deck em.  
Kate: And you don't think i won't do the samething. Mark i get it Vera's your wife. But she was my sister first.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Now it's competition.  
Mary: Isn't always that way with you two.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Are right are right let's go talk to them.  
Kate: You wanna see Vera first.  
Mark: You wanna see her first?  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off as he looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Kate i'm gonna kill you.

(She turns and looks at him then starts laughing as they walk off towards her room. As they both get to her room he lightly pushes her into the room as she looks at 

him and laughs.)

Mark: You're an ass.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: No wonder you're Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as he walks around her and over to his wife's bedside. As he gets there he grabs her hand and holds it watching how he is with Veracity Kate looks 

off annoyed knowing that he lost out on four months with her all because of something they weren't told. As he continues to spend time with her he keeps a hold of her 

hand knowing that this is his wife Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks over at Kate who smiles at him.)

Mark: Four months Kate.  
Kate: I know.

(She walks into the room more and walks over to her side of the bed as their both standing there Mark keeps a hold of her hand and then leans down and places his 

forehead against the side of her head. Then he pulls away from her and kisses her head again as he let's her hand go and moves away so that Kate can stand with her 

over the next couple of hours both Mark and Kate along with her father and Mary spend time with Veracity as Mark goes and checks on the other members of the band.)

Mark: Hey.

(Emily looks up at him and smiles.)

Emily: Hey.

(She walks over to him and he hugs her then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: How is she?  
Emily: She's okay. I told her about Veracity.  
Mark: And?  
Emily: She was so out of it. I doubt she'll even remember when she wakes up. Now if my girlfriend wakes up calling out for your wife i'm going to hurt you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I highly doubt she'll wake up calling out for Veracity.  
Emily: I don't know. Their pretty damn close.  
Mark: Yeah and given what happened their gonna be even closer.  
Emily: I just don't want to lose her Mark.  
Mark: And you won't. Serenity loves you Emily never doubt that.  
Emily: I don't doubt it. I mean were they cold to us when we first met them. Yes they were. But their hot so.  
Mark: I swear you and Beca always use the their hot card and some how you two always blush.  
Emily: That's because we both agreed when Beca called them Everhotties.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Emily: I'm sorry.  
Mark: What? Don't be. It's true. I mean. I don't know what i what mean. But you get my point.  
Emily: I do actually.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Emily: I just. I don't want to lose her.  
Mark: And you won't. I probably shouldn't say that.  
Emily: Get what you mean Mark.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: She loves you Emily. Like i said don't ever second guess that.  
Emily: I won't.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as she walks back over to her and Mark walks back over to Veracity's room as he's walking over there he sees Casey and goes to 

walk off but he stops him.)

Casey: Mark!

(He stops walking then turns and looks at him.)

Mark: What?  
Casey: I know i screwed up.  
Mark: Oh you know you screwed up. Oh no Casey you more then screwed up. You fucked up.   
Casey: I know that. Okay and i'm sorry.  
Mark: Like i said the night you came and told me and Kate about the plane crash.  
Casey: Okay i know lying about the plane crash wasn't my proudest moment.  
Mark: You made me and Kate think that they had gotten injured in a plane crash Casey. Not a bus accident.  
Casey: I.  
Mark: There is nothing you can say or do that will fix the hell you put Veracity's family and me through. And it sure as hell won't fix the pain the hell Calamity was 

nearly put through when Severide had April lie to us about Beca dying. 

Casey: I.  
Mark: You know. I really thought we could do this. But i can't. 

(He walks around him and off towards Veracity's room as Casey stands there in the hallway annoyed with himself.)

Casey: Damn it.

(Back over by Veracity's room Mark walks into the room and looks at Kate who walks over to him.)

Kate: I saw you and?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Now there's a loaded a question.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm not trying to be an ass Kate it's just. They new what had really happened here and said nothing.  
Kate: I know that. I'm just as pissed off by what they did. But we can't take it back all we can do is try and move forward.  
Mark: You're so wise.

(She looks off as she smacks him getting him to laugh at her. Then he looks over at Mary and Ryan.)

Mark: They seem offly close.

(Kate looks over at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah. I haven't seen Mary like this before.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Being hit on by Mia is one thing. But Ryan's someone she can actually see herself with.  
Mark: And you're okay with this?  
Kate: As long as she's happy. I don't care who she ends up with. Actually no. I do care. I do care who she dates. But for me right now as long as she's happy that's 

all that really matters right.

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I love my sisters Mark and as long as their happy. I'll do my best to be happy for them.  
Mark: And what about Reagan?  
Kate: Okay so. She makes me happy shut up.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Look as long as you're happy then people really shouldn't complain.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then they hear Veracity say something.)

Mary: Vera!  
Veracity: Mark!

(He walks over to them as Mary and Ryan back up and Mark grabs his wife's hand getting her to squeeze his hand.)

Mark: Mary go find Dr. Marcel.  
Mary: Okay.

(She rushes off to go find him.)

Mark: Vera!

(She starts coming too and looks around the room only to close her eyes again due to the brightness.)

Mark: Kate deem the lights a little.

(She walks over to the light switch and deems the lights as Veracity wakes up again and looks at the face of the man she loves.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(He smiles at her.)

Veracity: You're cuter then i remember.

(He laughs at her as he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: God i missed you.  
Veracity: I missed you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as Marcel walks into the room followed by Mary and Natalie.)

Marcel: Hey looks like someone woke up.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Marcel: I know you guys are happy she's alive. But can we get some space?  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Marcel: No it's okay.

(He backs off so that he can look her over.)

Mark: Hey guys come on.

(They all walk out of the room as they walk out of the room as they walk out Mark leans on the nurses station and looks around the area. Minutes later Marcel and 

Natalie come out of her room.)

Jacob: How is she?  
Marcel: She's going to be okay. Given the hell she went through the last four months we believe she'll make a full recovery.  
Mark: Okay thanks.  
Marcel: You bet. Come find us if there are any questions.  
Jacob: We will.

(Then they walk off they walk back into the room as they walk in Mark walks over to her and kisses her head then pulls away from it getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(Then she looks behind him and sees Reagan.)

Veracity: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to her and grabs her hand getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Mark: Traitor.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to Kate.)

Kate: Jealous?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Your girlfriend's trying to steal my wife.

(Kate looks at him and starts laughing. Then they calm down. As they all continue to spend time with Veracity Mark looks around the room at his friends and his wife 

and smiles because he can't believe that four months he just got his wife and his friends back and is looking forward to what comes next and in this day and age he 

really needs to be careful of what he wishes for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Veracity and the other Evermoist members being awake and being on the fast track to recovery. Will things finally settle down for everyone or will more trouble come knocking. Find out in the next update of Finding the Journal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter of Finding the journal i hope you all enjoy it.

2 Months later.

(It's been two months since Mark Kate and her family found out from Casey about a crash although it was the wrong one. It's been two months since they found about the bus 

crash that nearly took all of the Evermoist members lives and when they found out Neither one of the girls friends were happy about both Severide and Casey keeping it a secret 

from them. And due to that one secret Casey lost any chance he had at being with Mark because once he found out the truth about the other girls being in comas and wasn't told 

he told him they weren't together anymore and then left. Over those weeks after ending things with him and Casey Mark went to see Veracity and told her about what had been 

gone between him and Casey when he thought she was dead looked him and got upset but grabbed his hand getting him to look at her.)

Veracity: You thought i was dead i can understand that.  
Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Because i sure as hell can't seem to understand why the hell i did it.  
Veracity: We're all aloud to move on with our lives Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Veracity: Look Mark i won't say that i'm not hurt by you wanting to be with someone else. Because frankly i am.  
Mark: I know that.

(She smiles at him as she moves closer to him and he looks at her.)

Veracity: But.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: If he's who you want i won't stand in your way.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I know you won't. But over the last three weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking and i just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I don't want him.  
Veracity: Do i even have to as?  
Mark: No.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues they both fall back onto the couch as they fall back onto it he deepens it sending them into a love making session. 

After talking and making love to each other both Mark and Veracity decided they wanted to try and make their marriage work and have been back together ever since along with 

Kate and Reagan. After about a month of being back together they both decided to move in together and did it in just about every corner of the apartment. As for Sophie and Julia 

after being picked on by Mark and Calamity finally took the hint and got together and then only to have it thrown back into Calamity's face who looked off.)

Calamity: Okay seriously.  
Mark: Hey don't look at me. I've got my woman.

(She looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Julia: Oh this should be good.  
Mark: Anyway. Hey Ryan can i get another lime and soda.  
Ryan: Yeah.

(He hands her the glass and she makes him another one as Mark continues to laugh at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: You guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure Julia sucked a lot more than Sophie's use too last night.  
Sophie: Okay. Now you officially suck.  
Ryan: That's what she said.

(Mark and Calamity start laughing at her face.)

Sophie: Okay i see how it is.

(They continued to laugh at her then finally calmed down after Ryan gave Mark his drink.)

Sophie: I'm telling your wife?  
Mark: Okay.

(Calamity's next to him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh wow.  
Mark: If i were you i would tell Beca before Mary does.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She walked off to go and talk to Beca. After finally growing enough guts to tell Beca how she felt about her. Beca told Calamity she felt the sameway and they got together. And 

now as for Ryan and Mary they had gotten together and nearly broke up a couple of times due to Luke and his always trying to break them up. Which no one can really understand 

and it's really starting to get on both of Mary's sister's nervous. And it only got worse when they walked into the Bat cave and heard them arguing over Mary still being with Ryan. 

As they walked in they looked at each other annoyed.)

Kate: Are right are right. Luke enough.

(He looked over at her and could tell she was annoyed along with Veracity.)

Veracity: You wanna tell us what the hell your problem with Ryan is?

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: Well we're waiting for your answer Luke.  
Luke: I just don't think she's good enough for her.  
Veracity: Wow. If only we had a penny for everytime we've heard that.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Luke: Look i'm just trying to look out for her.  
Kate: I get it you're trying to look out for her. But insulting her girlfriend every chance you get isn't gonna get you anywhere.  
Luke: I just.  
Kate: Look Luke. If we all went by what you wanted none of us would ever have a happy life outside of this damn cave. I had to give up on my second chance with Sophie because of you and your Batwoman can't have a girlfriend.  
Luke: Kate!  
Kate: I get it you're only looking out for her. But I've seen the way Mary looks at Ryan and I've seen the way she looks at her.   
Luke: I just. I don't trust her.  
Kate: You don't trust easy do you?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: It's my life Luke. Not your's and if i wanna date Ryan i will. I don't need your permission to date her. She's not Batwoman.

(Then she turned and walked off. As Kate looked at Veracity who walked off after her.)

Kate: Okay you need to back the hell off of Mary when it comes around to Ryan.  
Luke: I can't do that.  
Kate: Why the hell not?  
Luke: Because i look at Ryan and think what the hell does she have that i don't.

(Kate looks at him and realize's why he's been acting the way he has been.)

Kate: You could of told her before her and Ryan got together.  
Luke: I tried. But everytime i tried. Her phone would go off.  
Kate: So you ask her nicely to put the phone away and you tell her. Don't start acting like a complete prick the minute she gets into a relationship.  
Luke: I know i'm not being fair to Ryan i realize that.  
Kate: Well then you shouldn't be because that's one way to lose a friend. If you don't believe me.  
Luke: No i believe you. But i have a feeling the only reason Casey lost out on Mark is because he lied to him about Veracity and her bandmates being in the accident.  
Kate: Mary respects the hell out of you Luke. But i can honestly say she doesn't see you that way. And you're really not her type.  
Luke: Why?  
Kate: She's gay Luke.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Luke: Oh.  
Kate: But you are cute. And i wasn't gay.  
Luke: Yeah get away from me.

(Kate walks off laughing at him. All of that is leading up to two months later over at the Hold up Mary walks in and sees Ryan there and smiles at her then walks over to her.)

Mary: Hey.

(She looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Ryan: Hey. What can i get ya?  
Mary: How about a date with my hot girlfriend.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: I'd love to. But my boss can be kind of a bitch.  
Mary: Well then.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: Well than you're lucky your boss is one of my sisters.  
Ryan: I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
Mary: I'd like to think it's a good thing.  
Ryan: Yeah but Kate can be scary at times.  
Mary: She can be. But she's harmless.  
Ryan: Well than.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Kate walks behind the counter and laughs at them.)

Kate: Is that what you do when i'm not looking.

(They pull away from each other laughing.)

Ryan: Sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's okay. I'm just messing with you Ryan.  
Ryan: Oh okay.  
Mary: Told you she's harmless.  
Kate: I'm not that harmless. I could be an ass and fire her just for kissing you on the job.  
Mary: Hey she's my girlfriend.  
Kate: I know. But she's my employee until she's off the clock and then you can do whatever you want with her.

(Mary eyes her up and down making her laugh and then Kate looks off.)

Kate: Are right i'm going to find Reagan now.

(They start laughing at her face their laughing as Mark and Veracity walk into the bar and down towards them.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Ryan: Yeah Kate made herself blush.  
Mark: Do i even wanna know?  
Mary: Kate told me that as long as Ryan's on the clock she's her employee.  
Mark: And that's true.  
Mary: But then said once she's off i could do whatever it is i wanted with her.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mary: Yeah and then i eyed Ryan up and down and well.  
Veracity: What?  
Mary: Her looks don't do her justice for what's under the cloths.

(Ryan looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing as both Mark and Veracity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Ryan: Thank you.  
Mary: You're welcome. Besides i have a feeling Kate blushes when Reagan makes the same comments.  
Kate: Shut up.

(They continue to laugh at her as she walks off.)

Mark: Oh this is so much fun.  
Veracity: I'm sure.  
Mark: But she's right.  
Veracity: You've seen Ryan naked?  
Mark: No. I mean't for you.  
Veracity: Oh well then.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Now. Are done picking on Kate.  
Mary: I'm never done picking on Kate.  
Mark: Of course not. Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey. What's up with Kate?  
Mark: Ryan said she made herself blush.  
Reagan: How?  
Mark: Kate told Mary she could do whatever she wanted to do with Ryan once she was off the clock.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Ryan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh do tell.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mary: My girlfriend looks good naked.

(Kate puts her head down as Mary's trying to keep from laughing at her sister's face.)

Veracity: Oh.  
Kate: I swear you were more fun to pick on when you weren't getting any Mary.  
Mary: I still would of been getting some.  
Mark: Oh.

(Kate looks off trying not to picture it as Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh Mary i'm so going to get you for that.

(Reagan walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark and Veracity are still trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Out of us all how the hell are we the only straight couple here. I feel left out.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: I changed my mind. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he hugs her)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm okay. It's just i'm looking at both of my sisters and seeing how happy they both are and i can't believe i missed out on the both of them getting the women they wanted even if i didn't know Ryan before the accident.  
Mark: Yeah. Ryan's one hell of a girl Mary's very lucky.  
Veracity: Yeah she is.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just thinking about the hell you and my family went through while you guys thought i was dead.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: And the hell Beca Emily and Cynthia were going through while the other girls were in a coma.  
Mark: From a bus accident we didn't even know had happened.  
Veracity: Yeah. I mean you would of known had i made it to Wayne tower.  
Mark: Yeah. But hey.

(He grabs her closer and looks at her.)

Mark: You four are here now and alive and still hot as hell.

(She looks at him and laughs at him and pushes him back.)

Veracity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Now what you wanna do?  
Veracity: I can think of something.

(He laughs at her as they both turn and walk out of the bar to go and spend sometime together. Over by Kate and Reagan their talking and joking around.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Reagan: I would but where would the fun be in that?  
Kate: I can think of a lot of things that would be fun.  
Reagan: Wanna take this upstairs.  
Kate: Yes.

(She laughs at her and they get ready to go up to Kate's place.)

The following day.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's in her office looking over some paper work as walks in to talk to her.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What's going on?  
Sophie: Your dad has had us going through the bus crash that nearly all four Evermoist member's lives and did put three out of the four into a coma.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: And you'll never believe who owned the semi that t-boned Evermoist's bus.  
Kate: Who?  
Sophie: It was owned by none other than Tommy Elliott.

(She hands her the file and Kate looks through it as Mary walks in followed by Luke and Julia.)

Kate: Why would one of his truck t-bone Evermoist's tour bus? It makes no sense.  
Sophie: I know it doesn't. But than again it was one of his former employees who ran into them.

(She continues to look through the file and sees the name.)

Kate: Johnny Sabatino.  
Sophie: Turns out he was in this a lot more then even we knew.  
Kate: Okay so he runs into their bus. What's he get from that other then four dead women.  
Sophie: Johnny Sabatino didn't just for Tommy Elliott and in fact they didn't always get along.  
Kate: Who the hell did he work for before?  
Mark: Viggo Tarasov.

(They turn and look at him.)

Kate: The Russian mobster.  
Mark: Yeah the one with the idiot son who decided he wanted to take John Wick's car and in order to get it was to break into his house and beat the hell out of him.  
Kate: Yeah and then he killed his dog and stole the car.  
Mark: Yeah. And in doing so John came out retirement just to go after him.  
Kate: Okay we know the whole story. But what the hell does this have to do with Sabatino.  
Mark: He was one of Viggo's men during the time of Wick coming out of retirement in fact me and Alex had a run in with the ass hat and well.  
Kate: I can guess.  
Mark: Because of him mine and Alex's cover was nearly blown and if it hadn't of been for mine and Alex's quick thinking it would of gotten to Santino faster.  
Mary: What would of happened had Santino found out?  
Mark: He would of sent Ares after us and killed us.  
Mary: Oh. So glad he didn't find out.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: So am i.

(They laugh at him.)

Julia: Surprises me that he didn't recognize you that night we were at the Look out.  
Mark: I stayed in the shadows until Mary showed up so.  
Kate: And for the most part he was picking on me and Reagan.  
Mark: Hey it's not my fault you two were flirting.  
Kate: She's hot so sue me.  
Mark: No. It would cost to many rainbows.

(Kate throws her pen at him getting him to laugh at her.)

Sophie: Oh you guys.  
Mark: She makes it easy. Kind of like when Mary say's her girlfriends good looks don't do her justice for what's her under cloths.

(Julia's trying to keep from laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: Why me?

(Mary's off smiling to herself.)

Kate: Oh god. You guys suck.  
Mark: I'm sure Reagan's said that a lot.  
Kate: Not helping. And hey Reagan's mine.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.

(They continue to laugh at her face.)

Kate: Anyway. Mark is there anyway you can fly out to New Jersey and talk to John Wick and see if he's had any contact with Sabatino.  
Mark: Yeah sure thing.  
Kate: You can use my plane.  
Mark: Okay.

(He heads out as Kate gets over the phone to let her pilot's know they'll be taking someone out to New Jersey and the pilot said they'd get the plane fueled ready to go.)

Julia: You want me to fly out with him?  
Kate: Yeah if you wouldn't mind.  
Julia: I don't. Which means.  
Sophie: Not it's fine this is important.  
Julia: Okay we'll see you guys later.  
Kate: Okay.

(She kisses Sophie then pulls away from her as she walks out of the office and over to Mark.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just with now knowing that Sabatino had been one of the reasons why Evermoist bus had been t-boned.  
Sophie: Think they knew something and Sabatino didn't want them to know.  
Kate: If they did it be kind of stupid to go after them twenty minutes from Gotham.  
Ryan: Well what if he didn't care if they were twenty minutes from Gotham?

(They turn and look at her.)

Luke: What you mean?  
Ryan: Well from what you guys have said about the guy. Or this Tommy Elliott person. It's not like he's really going to care if he pissed off Batwoman much less the the Crows.

(Kate looks at her and then to Mary.)

Kate: You have one smart girlfriend.  
Mary: I told you.

(She laughs at her.)

Sophie: Okay so if they knowingly went after Evermoist.  
Kate: I don't think it's because of something they knew.  
Luke: More like who they know.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mary: And if Sabatino worked for this Viggo Tarasov at one point.  
Kate: Then Sabatino would of had more of a reason to go after Evermoist.   
Ryan: So if he goes after them.  
Kate: It would send up a bunch of red flags.  
Sophie: You remember how Matt Casey said someone had been threatening him?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Maybe the person who was threatening him was Sabatino.  
Kate: He threatens the life of someone he cares and wants to be with.  
Ryan: He keeps his mouth shut.  
Kate: Shit.

(She grabs up her phone and calls Mark who answers.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Kate: We might of figured something out and we want you to be careful.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: We believe the reason why Sabatino went after the girls is because of who he worked with before he become all chummy with Tommy.  
Mark: You saying he was the one threatening Casey?  
Kate: I think so.  
Mark: You still want us to go out to New Jersey to talk to John?  
Kate: No. Go to Chicago and talk to your friend Casey.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with her and as they get to his truck. Later over in Chicago Mark and Julia walk into Boden's office.)

Wallace: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah hey. Is Casey in?  
Wallace: Yeah he should be in his office.

(Mark rushes off to go and talk to him. As he gets there he opens the door to see him lying down on his bed thinking.)

Mark: Casey!

(He looks up at him.)

Casey: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks into the office and closes the door behind him.)

Casey: What's going on?  
Mark: I need to know something i really want you to be honest with me.  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: The day the semi truck t-boned Evermoist's bus?  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: Did Johnny Sabatino walk up to you?

(He looks at him and then looks off but looks at him again.)

Casey: Yeah he did.  
Mark: What he say?  
Casey: He told me that i wasn't to say anything to you or to Jacob Kane.  
Mark: Why not?  
Casey: He said because the people on the bus were his insurance against me.  
Mark: Against you?  
Casey: Yeah he said if i told you or Jacob that he would kill someone i love.

(Mark looks at him and realize's why Casey lied to him.)

Mark: He threatened to kill me?  
Casey: Yeah. And he didn't know this at the time. But Severide had over heard. I mean he didn't say anything because of well.  
Mark: No no it's fine. But.  
Casey: The longer we kept up the lie the harder it got so i decided to come clean. And i kept leaving things out like saying that three out of the four members were in a coma.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Casey: Mark lying to you was the hardest thing i ever had to do. I really wanted us to work out. I had hoped you guys had caught him and when i found out he was in black gate in Gotham. I thought i would.  
Mark: Finally come clean.  
Casey: Yes.  
Mark: Did you guys actually look for Veracity's body once you found out that she had been thrown from the bus?  
Casey: Yes we did. We looked all up and down that river we really never saw her body. Hell we didn't even know she had even made it to Gotham with the injuries that both Brett and Foster said she would of had.  
Mark: And those would of been?  
Casey: Given the full force of the impact of the Semi hitting the bus.   
Mark: And seeing how quickly she was thrown.  
Casey: she would of had at least some broken ribs if not bruised.  
Mark: So it would make anyone wonder how she would of walked twenty minutes to Gotham and end up four blocks from Wayne tower.  
Casey: But in order for her to make that twenty minute trip to Gotham.  
Mark: She would of needed a ride.  
Casey: But by who?  
Mark: I don't know. I just hope i didn't open myself up to an impostor.

(Casey looks at him and can see the look on his face. And does something he knows he shouldn't and kisses him catching Mark off guard but he kisses him back then pulls away 

from him.)

Casey: I'm sorry i shouldn't of done that.  
Mark: You really shouldn't of. I am married. And i do love my wife.  
Casey: But if she's not who you think she is.  
Mark: Then i'll see about.

(He nods his head at him as Mark turns and walks out of the office as Casey sits back down onto his bed. Over the next couple of days Mark and Julia go back and forth to Gotham 

to fill Kate and the other's in on what they had found out. Which of course got them to realize that the woman walking around was in fact an imposter and one they didn't think 

would ever use Veracity's face it pissed Calamity off to no end when she found out and punched sending her to the ground.)

Calamity: You need help.

(She looked at her and then looked off as the Crows came in and arrested her once she was arrested Mark looked at Kate heartbroken that he had once again lost the woman he 

loved.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Kate: I'd hate to do it.  
Mark: Okay.

(Both him and Julia were off again only this time to head off towards New Jersey to go and talk to John Wick about Sabatino.)

A couple of days later.

(Over in Gotham at the Hold up Ryan's behind the bar serving drinks as Kate walks up to the front of the bar looking worried and Ryan looks at her.)

Ryan: You are right boss?

(Kate looks at her and she can tell she's worried.)

Kate: Have either you or Mary heard from Mark or Julia yet?  
Ryan: No.  
Kate: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone to call him.)

Ryan: Wouldn't they be on the plane headed back from New Jersey?

(She looks at her and realizes something.)

Kate: Oh yeah duh.

(She looks at her and laughs. Then they hear something fly over them and they both look at each other in shock.)

Ryan: What the hell was that?  
Kate: I don't know.

(They both rush from the bar and outside as they get out there they see a plane flying way to low.)

Ryan: I would.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She rushes off towards her bike and gets onto it once she's on it she quickly takes off after getting it started. Over in the Bat cave Luke and Mary are looking to see what that was 

as Kate comes over the comms.)

Kate: (Comms) You guys there?  
Luke: (Comms) Yeah Kate were here.  
Kate: (Comms) Can you tell me what the hell that was?  
Luke: (Comms) I don't know. But by the looks of it crashed.

(Then Mary spots something and tells Luke.)

Luke: (Comms) Oh god.  
Kate: (Comms) What?  
Luke: (Comms) It was plane.  
Kate: (Comms) What was the plane?

(He starts looking into and the flight log.)

Mary: I can't get a hold of Mark or Julia.

(Luke looks at her and starts looking into their flight plan as he's looking he comes up to their flight and starts reading through when they took off from New Jersey to fly back 

into Gotham and then quickly backs away from the control panel.)

Mary: Luke!

(He looks at her in shock at what he just found.)

Mary: Luke whose plane was that?  
Luke: It was Kate's.

(She looks at him and then looks off. As he gets back to the mic.)

Luke: (Comms) Kate!  
Kate: (Comms) I'm here.  
Luke: (comms) The plane that just crashed was your's.

(She quickly stops at the crash site and gets off of it and rushes over to it taking her helmet off and sees it down.)

Kate: NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and i'm sorry. But i do still hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the final chapter we will find out how Kate's plane came down and if both Mark and Julia survived the crash. Get ready for one hell of an emotional roller coaster known as the final chapter. Stay tuned.


	10. Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Finding the Journal i hope you all enjoy it.

Luke: (Comms) Kate!  
Kate: (Comms) I'm here.  
Luke: (comms) The plane that just crashed was your's.

(She quickly stops at the crash site and gets off of it and rushes over to it taking her helmet off and sees it down.)

Kate: NO.

(She looks around to see if she can see anything.)

Kate: Oh god.

(As she's standing there Sophie runs up to her closely followed by Jacob.)

Jacob: Oh god.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: It was mine.

(She falls into her father who catches her and keeps a hold of her. Sophie looks around the crash site. And then rushes off towards it along with Kate and Jacob in 

search of both Mark and Julia who were both on the plane when it came down.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Kate: Julia!

(As they keep up the search both Luke and Mary look at each other still not sure of what to say or do.)

Luke: I.  
Mary: Their not dead.  
Luke: I know.  
Ryan: Mary!

(She walks over to her and she grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Luke: It was Kate's plane.

(Ryan looks at him and then looks off annoyed. Then she pulls away from her as she looks at Luke.)

Ryan: Do they know if they survived?  
Luke: No. Kate's out at the crash site now looking through it.  
Mary: First Veracity and now Mark and Julia.  
Ryan: Hey.  
Mary: I know. It's just there's noway they would of survived a fall like that and the fact that it crashed.

(Ryan grabs her in and hugs her again.)

Mary: They can't be dead.  
Ryan: I know baby.

(She keeps a hold of her. Out at the crash site Kate Sophie and Jacob are all out there still looking for any sign of Mark and Julia as their search continues Kara 

lands behind them and looks around the crash site. She walks over to them and looks around the area.)

Kate: Kara!  
Kara: I heard. Anything i can do?  
Kate: I don't think there's anything any one can do.  
Kara: Hey. Their alive.  
Kate: How you know?  
Kara: I can hear their heartbeats. It's just a matter of knowing where they landed when the plane went down.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They start looking for them as their looking they continue to call out for them but aren't getting any answers from them.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Sophie: Julia!

(As their search continues they still haven't found any sign of them.)

Kate: Mark!  
Kara: Julia!

(Back over in the Bat cave Luke's sitting there feeling useless because neither one of them can do anything to help them find Mark and Julia.)

Luke: Come on. They've gotta be out there somewhere.  
Mary: Luke!   
Luke: I.  
Mary: Their going to find them.  
Luke: Yeah but the question remains will they be dead or alive when they do?

(She looks at him and then to Ryan who looks off not sure of what to say to them.)

Ryan: Hey.

(She walks over to him and talks to him he looks at her and then looks off as he does something she never thought he'd do and hugs her getting Mary to look at her and 

smile at her as Ryan hugs him back. Over in Chicago the call comes in for Aircraft down and everyone over at 51 starts getting ready as Boden walks out of the common 

room and over to 81.)

Wallace: Casey!

(He looks at him.)

Casey: Chief.  
Wallace: I just got a call from Jacob Kane.

(They all look at him.)

Severide: What's going on?  
Wallace: The plane that just went down was his daughters plane and no she wasn't the one on it.

(They all look at him.)

Blake: Who was it?  
Wallace: Two of his agents one of which we know personally and Julia Pennyworth.  
Stella: Chief!  
Wallace: The second person on board was Mark Buchanan.

(They all fall silent and then continue to get ready to go out to the crash site to help the Crows find them.)

Wallace: Casey if it gets to rough for you.  
Casey: I'll pull back.

(He nods his head at him as he walks back to his truck and gets in once their all ready and in their rigs they all take off towards Gotham to try and find both Mark 

and Julia. Back over in Gotham their still searching for Mark and Julia then Kate's comms come on.)

Mary: (comms) Just extra help.  
Kate: (Comms) I know dad just called in the help of 51.  
Mary: (Comms) Oh okay. But i was talking about Oliver and his team their headed this way.  
Kate: (Comms) Even better.  
Mary: (Comms) Yeah.  
Kate: (Comms) We're gonna find them Mary.  
Mary: (Comms) I realize that.  
Kate: (Comms) Okay.

(Then she looks at Sophie who continues to call out for both Mark and Julia. Over the next two three hours their all out there looking for Mark and Julia. Over by the 

rigs from 51 in Chicago Casey and Severide are looking around the other side of the river looking for them.)

Casey: Mark!

(As their search continues they don't see anything.)

Severide: Anything?  
Casey: No.

(As they continue on looking for them Casey finally sees something and runs over to him with Severide right behind him as they get to them he kneels over and checks 

for a pulse and then looks up at him.)

Casey: Their breathing.  
Severide: Commander Kane we've got one.

(Jacob and Sophie turn and run off towards them. Back over by them Casey turns them over and sees who it is and gives off a sign of relief.)

Casey: It's Julia.

(He stay's with him as they look around the area for anyone else.)

Casey: Mark!  
Severide: Mark!  
Jacob: Go ahead we'll take care of her.

(They rush off to go and see if they can't locate Mark in the same area.)

Sophie: We need a medic.

(Brett and Foster rush over to them and help them with her. Over by Kate and Reagan their over by the plane looking for him as one of the agents rushes up to them.)

Agent: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Agent: We got Julia.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: What about Mark?  
Agent: No. So far it's just her.  
Kate: Are right thanks.

(He nods his head at her as they walk off to go and see if they can't Mark else where.)

Reagan: We're gonna find him.  
Kate: I know. It's just a matter of knowing when we'll find him.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. 

(Kate looks around and calls out for Mark hoping he'll answer her. When he doesn't she looks off annoyed.)

Kate: I hate this.  
Reagan: I know that.

(As they keep looking Kate sees something and runs over to them as she gets there she sees who she thinks it is and turns them over to see who it is and smiles at 

him.)

Kate: It's Mark.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: We need a medic over here.

(Another set of Medics run over to them.)

Kate: Well we found them.  
Reagan: Now it's time to figure out how the hell this plane came down.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She laughs at her. Later over at Mary's clinic she's going back and forth between Mark and Julia as Brett pushes her girlfriend forward.)

Brett: Mary!  
Mary: Yeah.  
Brett: My girlfriend here went to medical school.

(Mary looks at her along with Casey and Severide are trying to keep from laughing as they both elbow them in their stomachs.)

Casey: Sorry.  
Mary: She can check on Julia if she wants.

(Foster looks at Brett whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Foster: Thanks a lot babe.  
Brett: You're welcome.

(She walks over to her and starts looking her over as the other's wait around for news on them. Over in the Bat cave Luke's pasing back and forth as Kate walks over to 

him and Ryan seeing her she walks up to her.)

Ryan: How are they?  
Kate: They were both thrown from the plane. So it's not looking good for either one of them.

(They both look at her and then look off.)

Luke: Lovely.  
Kate: Right now. Both of Mark's and Julia's lives hang in the balance.  
Luke: First Veracity and now both Mark and Julia. What the hell else does that prick want to take from us?

(Kate and Ryan look at him and then look off.)

Kate: I don't know. And the moment we can't really say they'll live or die.  
Ryan: I have a feeling if he does?  
Kate: There's nothing we won't do to find the bastard and finally take him out and i mean for good.

(She nods her head at her. Over the next couple of days both Mark and Julia remain in Mary's clinic getting looked over by her. But as the next couple of days pass 

Julia starts showing signs of getting better as for Mark whose showing signs of getting worse and then they had to him sent off to Crow Head Quarters to their medical 

wing after moving Mark from Mary's clinic to the Crows Medical wing. Things still weren't looking to look good for Mark as his friends continued to wait around for him 

to get better as for Julia she started to come around and started showing even more signs of recovery and that is something that worries them all for Mark. Over at 

Wayne tower Kate's sitting down in her chair thinking as Sophie walks into her office.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: I know there isn't going to be any news on Mark but.  
Sophie: No he's still the same and their worried that the longer he remains in his coma.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: That he'll never recover. Or ever wake up.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: So he kills my sister and now one of my bestfriends could lose his life all because Matthew Casey told us the truth.  
Sophie: Yeah well. With someone like Sabatino.  
Kate: I know. He thinks if he kills someone i'll feel useless and then i'll give up on trying to keep this city safe. Well he'd be dead wrong. Unlike Bruce before me i 

won't ever give up on Gotham.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: And what happens if you get to old?  
Kate: Then i might step back from being Batwoman and train someone else to take my place as Batwoman. But until then i'll be the hero this city needs.  
Sophie: Sounds good.

(She smiles at her.)

Two weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since the plane crash and both Mark and Julia were both badly injured. Due to Mark's injuries being so much worse then Julia's they had to sent 

him to Crow Head Quarters to their medical wing to see if they couldn't find someway of keeping him alive there but unfortunately due to his injuries Mark did die in 

his sleep and when his friends and family found out about it they all vowed to go after Sabatino and as for Julia once she was fully recovered she even got on board to 

go after Sabatino. After Mark had died the Crows were willing to send Mark's body back to Llanview for burial but his family thought it be good to have him buried 

along his wife and they agreed and the day of his funeral they did what his family wanted and buried him with his wife. All of this is leading up to two weeks later 

over in Chicago over at the Firehouse Casey's over by the truck 81 as someone walks into the firehouse and looking for him. But knowing who it is he sends a text to 

Sophie who gets it and gets annoyed. Then sends him one back telling him to be careful.)

Sabatino: Matthew Casey!  
Casey: What the hell do you want?

(He turns and looks at him as he walks over to him along with Severide and Cruz behind him seeing the two other men behind him he calls his men over but Cruz and 

Severide don't budge from Casey's side.)

Severide: What's the matter Sabatino afraid we're gonna kick your ass after what you did to Mark?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Sabatino: You know i never would gone that route had your friend kept his mouth shut about the accident that nearly took Evermoist lives.  
Severide: You also killed Mark's wife you prick.  
Sabatino: Oh i know i did.

(Casey goes to hit him but they pull him away from him.)

Joe: This tool isn't worth going to prison for.  
Casey: I know that. Say hey Sabatino.  
Sabatino: Yeah.  
Casey: I hear Batwoman's looking to go another round with you. Should i call her and tell her you're here harassing me?

(He grabs out his phone to call Kate as he looks at him and quickly backs off. But unknown to him Casey had pushed the call button and Kate was on the other end and 

they were listening to their conversation.)

Sabatino: You know you can threaten me with the Bat as much as you want. She doesn't scare me.  
Casey: You sure about that. Because i hear the last time you went up against her. She kicked your ass.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Sabatino: This isn't over.  
Casey: Oh but i think it is. 

(He points the phone and he knows that he hand them on the phone.)

Casey: You guys get that?  
Kate: We did. Good work Captain Casey.

(He hangs up as CPD drives up and he goes to run only to have some throw their fist into his face sending him down and they point their gun at his head.)

Alex: Give me a reason to put one through your head.

(He goes to get up but Jay comes forward and turns him then quickly puts him in handcuff's. Once he's handcuffed they get him up and walk off with him as Casey stands 

there as he hangs up and looks at Severide.)

Severide: He would of been so happy that you did that Casey.  
Casey: I know. But it doesn't bring him or his wife back now does it.

(Then he walks off to go back to his office. As he walks off both Severide and Cruz look at each other and then get annoyed as they walk back to their table. Later 

that night back in Gotham over at the Hold up. Over behind the bar Ryan's standing there mixing and handing out drinks as she's working Mary walks in followed by Luke 

as they walk in they head over to her after she hands off the last mixed drink to her latest customer he nods at her and then turns to walk off only to see Mary and 

goes to walk over to her but Julia stands in his view.)

Julia: She's spoken for keep walking.

(He does as he's told and continues on.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Julia: You're welcome.  
Mary: Julia Mark's death wasn't your fault.  
Julia: I know it wasn't but it still doesn't take away the pain of his death.   
Mary: I know that.  
Julia: How's Luke doing?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mary: He's pretty much doing what everyone else is doing.  
Julia: Blaming himself for his death?  
Mary: Yeah.   
Julia: Well that sucks.  
Mary: Yeah. I mean it was one thing for him to lose Veracity and losing her hurt like hell.  
Julia: I know i'm sorry Mary.  
Mary: It's okay. I still have one of my sister's left my dad my friends and my girlfriend who i am falling even more in love with everyday so.  
Julia: Wow.  
Mary: Yeah.   
Julia: Ryan know how you feel about her?  
Mary: No.  
Julia: Well don't rush it. I'm sure she feels the same way and given by how she's looking at you.

(Mary turns and looks at her.)

Julia: I think she feels the same way about you.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Julia: Yeah.  
Mary: I'll tell her later.  
Julia: Okay.

(She walks off to go and find Sophie as Reagan walks in and Mary sees her then smiles at her.)

Mary: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mary: You doing?  
Reagan: I've been okay. You know working trying not drive myself insane.  
Mary: Yeah i know the feeling.  
Reagan: I know we've lost two people this year but you shouldn't let that get you down.  
Mary: I'm trying my hardest Reagan i really am. I mean Ryan tells me the samething but.  
Reagan: You don't believe her?  
Mary: I really don't. I mean don't get me wrong i love her and yes i just said that but.  
Reagan: No hey Mary it's okay. Losing someone is never easy.  
Mary: I know that. And it sucks Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mary: I just wish there was something i could do try and people feel better.  
Reagan: There's nothing you can really do about it Mary.  
Mary: Yeah i know that.  
Reagan: We all miss him and we all miss her even if Ryan didn't really know Veracity all that well.  
Mary: Yeah well. If it hadn't of been for Sabatino i would still have both of my sisters and one of my bestfriends.  
Reagan: I know. And i hear ya. Believe me.

(She smiles at her as she hugs her sister's girlfriend who smiles at Kate who'd just walked out of her office and over to Ryan to tell her to write down what they need 

for the next order shipment.)

Ryan: Okay got it. Kate!  
Kate: Are right. Hey babe.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She pulls way from Mary who looks back at Kate and smiles at her.)

Mary: Go ahead.  
Reagan: Okay. It's gonna be okay Mary.  
Mary: I know that.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and talk to Kate. Over by Kate she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. You?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Actually a big part of me keeps hoping Mark will walk through that door and make some smart ass comment.  
Kate: Yeah so do i.

(She grabs her hands and pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: We're gonna get past this Kate we always do.  
Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(She laughs at her as Mary's looking Ryan and smiles at her. Seeing her looking at her Sophie laughs at her.)

Mary: Shut up.  
Sophie: You do realize Reagan's a bartender right?  
Mary: I do. But Ryan's working and i'm not stopping her from it.  
Sophie: You just like staring at her midsection.  
Mary: I do.   
Sophie: So whipped.  
Calamity: No more than Charity is.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Charity: Screw you Cal.  
Calamity: I'd say name the time and place by i have my girlfriend behind me.  
Sophie: Afraid she'll leave you?  
Calamity: No. But she might hurt me. And not in the good way.  
Ryan: There's a good way to hurt the lead singer of a Everhotties.

(Mary and Sophie start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Okay come on.  
Charity: Who told?  
Beca: Hi honey.

(Calamity turns and looks at her which makes her laugh.)

Calamity: It was you.  
Beca: Well you are the lead singer of Evermoist are you not?  
Calamity: I am.  
Beca: And are you not hot?  
Calamity: See that's what i'm being told but i don't want to believe it.  
Beca: Well you better believe it.  
Calamity: Well then.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mary: Whipped.

(Sophie starts laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Yeah well at least i'm not the staring at my girlfriend's midsection.

(Ryan looks up at Mary who looks off blushing.)

Ryan: Are you now?  
Mary: Yes i am. And i'm not afraid to either.  
Sophie: Okay i'm going to find Julia.

(She walks off as they continue to laugh at her as Calamity and Beca walk off.)

Ryan: You know I've noticed you staring.  
Mary: I'm sorry i can't help it.  
Ryan: Can you ever?  
Mary: Of course not. I like what i see.  
Ryan: Well than.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Hey hey. No kissing on the job.  
Ryan: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. Babe you wanna take over for Ryan?  
Reagan: Yeah sure.

(She walks forward as Ryan walks around the counter and over to Mary as she sits down Kate gives her a water given how she's still on the clock.)

Ryan: Thanks.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Then she walks off as Reagan starts mixing and handing out the drinks as they come in.)

Ryan: So you doing okay?  
Mary: Yeah. I'm trying my hardest not to lose it you know.  
Ryan: I know.   
Mary: I just. This year just hasn't been the greatest. I mean i know i got to meet you and well got to start dating you. But losing one of my sisters and then losing 

Mark.   
Ryan: No i get it. I mean there are still times where i'm still thinking that my mom will be walk up to me and tell me that everything will be okay.  
Mary: Yeah me too. I miss my mom so much you know.   
Ryan: I do.   
Mary: I'm not marrying you yet. It's too early.

(Ryan gets her in the side making her lean over.)

Ryan: I wasn't asking you to.  
Mary: I know. But it was fun making you a little mad at me.  
Ryan: I'm not mad. But i don think you're cute.  
Mary: So are you.  
Ryan: I'm just cute.  
Mary: I'd go the other route but my sister is right there and she'll hit you.  
Kate: I will not.

(They start laughing at her as they continue to talk and joke around. Then Mary grabs a napkin and writes down what she wants to tell Ryan without Kate knowing so that 

she doesn't pick at her once it's written down she hands it to Ryan who grabs it up and reads it then looks at Mary who looks at her and smiles as Ryan moves the chair 

closer and looks at her.)

Ryan: Hey look at me.

(Mary does as she's say's and looks at her.)

Ryan: I love you too.

(Mary smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing Kate looks over at them and smiles then they pull away from each other.)

Mary: Yeah.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: Oh boy.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as they continue to talk Kate looks over at them and smiles as she thinks about how happy her 

sister is with Ryan and then looks over at Reagan and smiles at her. Even though at one point Reagan did betray them and handed over the journal to Magpie who handed 

it off to Alice and Mouse only to find out that the journal that was handed to them was a fake and then found it once again in Reagan's room after her visit to Magpie 

in Arkham. And with the return of the journal Luke found the perfect place to hide it so that no one can ever get their hands on it and that one place will remain a 

secret. Because a book like that in the wrong hands could be very deadly and that is something the city of Gotham doesn't want. Mainly when the woman in the suit is 

Crows commander's daughter and ex girlfriend of two of his agents and with the Journal being well hidden they can all be well assured that Batwoman will live to see the 

next night and able to keep her city and family safe. And in Kate's eyes that's all that matters. Because as long as her friends and family are safe. Then Kate's gonna 

keep up the job of Batwoman and doesn't ever plan on hanging up cape at least not right now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter. I wanted thank all of you guys who did comment and leave kudos on this story it really does make my day when you guys do that. And i'm looking forward to the next set of Kagan and Batmoore stories to come in the coming weeks. Starting with me finally finishing off Blood Oath and then starting up the next story. But before i get back to Blood Oath i will tying up some Valentine day stories starting with a Kagan one shot called double on Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i was going to wait to type this one up but idea's about this story have been bugging me since i re-watched 1x18 not to long ago and i thought why the hell not get the first chapter up. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
